KnB Prompt Requests
by ChimericalSerenity
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Any prompt in mind, just post a review and I'll hop to it. Fics will be written in the order they've been requested unless the fic fits multiple prompts. An alert PM will be sent when the fic is posted. Further details of individual stories are posted within the chapter. [ ACCEPTING! Queue - 10 ]
1. AoKaga: Bruises

This is pretty short, I know, but what started this idea was my AoKaga fic prompt 'Bruises' on tumblr, causing me to write this piece of...whatever this is. o_o Hopefully you guys enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I obviously own the boys. Like duh. Because I would totally be writing _fan_fiction about them when I own them. Yeah. Totes.

Pairing: Aomine x Kagami

Warnings: Mild smut...?

* * *

They played one-on-one almost every day. It would start with Kagami going to Maji Burger for a light snack, usually consisting of no less than a dozen burgers, before Aomine would show up rudely, sitting down in the seat across him without a single greeting. They would fight over the burgers then, like it was some sort of prize that neither could go without. It would turn into a mini grappling session that Kagami usually won-Aomine always said that he let Kagami win on purpose, but Kagami knew otherwise-which would then escalate to them both hurling insults at each other. One of them would challenge the other to play one-on-one, until before they knew it, they were on the court, moving fluidly, as if it was a dance that they had long since choreographed, flawless and unhesitant.

Kagami thought that that was the reason why he liked to play one-on-one with Aomine so much. Aomine's smirk always made his blood boil; with Tōō's ace, he was always pushed to his limits. Sometimes they would play for hours on end, forgetting the time and only coming to their senses when it was too dark to see the hoop anymore. Today was one of these days.

Kagami's eyes followed the motion of the ball, watching Aomine's fingers curve inward, pushing the ball gracefully backwards and forwards. It was the start of a great dance, Kagami was sure. His burgundy eyes fixed on the casual movement of Aomine's hands, before the bluenette's wrist twisted, and he sent the ball to Kagami's left pivoting around Kagami's right, catching the ball before it even hit the ground. Though Aomine's game was strong, Kagami jumped at the last minute, fingertips brushing over the wayward ball Aomine released, causing the ball the waver along the hoop before falling back down with slow sureness. Aomine swore lightly under his breath, before he jumped up, trying to stop the ball from landing into the redhead's hands.

A crash sounded, loud and unexpected on the court, causing Kagami to flinch, pivoting on his foot to turn to look at the sight. The sight that met him though, was not what he had expected. A disbelieving laugh escaped his lips, before turning into full blown chuckles.

'Ow! Kuso…' Shaking his head, Aomine scowled emitting a soft 'tch', before getting up and brushing himself off, continuing, 'don't laugh, baka!'

'Your face! That was gold!' Kagami forced out, laughter overtaking his mouth as he struggled to pronounce the words.

Aomine growled at the red-head, who was currently doubled over, hand slapping the ground in mirth, before launching at him in attack. Taken by surprise, Kagami toppled over as well, gasping as Aomine's elbow meanly came in contact with his stomach. Groaning at the pain that flared in his gut, Kagami scowled at the taller teen before flipping them over and punching him, albeit a bit too hard to be counted as a friendly punch.

'You…! Teme!' Aomine practically roared at the punch protesting and twisting under Kagami; anything to get the upper hand over the other. He then flipped them both, his hand encircled the latter's waist, before, as if it were natural, allowed his lips to brush over the other's biting and drawing blood.

It was a kiss of dominance then, a moment of scratching red lines over the other's back, sucking imprints into the other's neck. Then it was thrusting, hot and heavy, finding friction, rolling on the ground that was chafing both their skin. It seemed ages, before Kagami finally keened arching upwards, head lolling backwards filled with drunken pleasure, feeling the warm length of Aomine's body insistent against his own.

Panting, he finally connected the dots as to why he was lying here, before hastily pushing himself up. Aomine regarded him for a moment, before standing up as well. The moment was surprisingly not awkward; they just weren't speaking. There was nothing to say. They walked home together, as always, the ball caked with dirt tucked under Aomine's casual arm.

'See you tomorrow,' Aomine said as he reached the intersection in which they usually parted, and that was that.

Smiling, Kagami replied, 'Yeah.'

Wincing, Kagami felt the stickiness in his boxers dry and the dull, throbbing everywhere on his skin, 'Aomine's such a monster, ne.' He said to no one in particular, before allowing a small smile to grace his lips, before he continued on home.

* * *

If you have any prompts then don't hesitate to shoot me one! :D


	2. AoKaga: Tentacles

As a warning, this is yaoi PWP. So people who are offended by this, please leave now! :O This is for orangutan33, who requested for me to make Aomine, quote orangutan33, 'SHOVE HIS PURLE TENTACLE DEEP DOWN KAGAMI'S A**'.

Disclaimer: I don't own these cute bishies. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. D:

Pairing: Aomine x Kagami

Warnings: Tentacles, porn, a teensy tiny bit of angst-whoops

So without further ado, I present this fic to you! This one's to you, orangutan33. :)

* * *

Aomine was upon Kagami, water sloshing on the sides of the bathtub. Holding Kagami's head in his hands, Aomine kissed him with a foreign tenderness that made him shiver. Groaning, Kagami let his tongue out to wander, mapping out the contours of Aomine's lips, sinking it into the welcoming warm wetness. The dark-skinned teen bent downwards, tentacles crawling over the expanse of Kagami's skin, stopping to suck a bruising mark on the latter's neck. Letting one of his tentacles pervade Kagami's mouth, he stopped, letting himself a moment to admire the sensuous sight of Kagami's spit-slick lips encasing the digit. Moaning at the erotic sight, he felt a sudden need to invoke more sounds from the pliant body beneath him. Dipping down and taking one of the redhead's nipples into his mouth, he sucked it until it hardened, stiffening itself into a nub under Aomine's wayward tongue. Arching, Kagami groaned, feeling the way Aomine's tongue swirled around the now peaked nipple, which was slightly swollen from Aomine's attentions.

Soon enough, Aomine's attentions to them had caused Kagami's nipples to feel sore, and the red head was soon begging for the other to stop. Retracting his tentacles from the red-head's mouth, the obscene pop it emitted caused Aomine to shiver at the sudden pleasure that zinged hot at the tip of his cock. Kagami tangled a hand in the bluenet's hair, pulling him gently upwards to lip lock again. The kiss grew frenzied and Aomine's tongue thrust into the hot cavern of Kagami's mouth, eliciting a groan from both of them at the slick, sensuous feel of it. Aomine disconnected his lips from Kagami's, whose lips unconsciously followed, a whine escaping from his cherry lips.

Aomine grabbed Kagami's hips with his tentacles, turning him around and spreading his legs, the former licking his lips as the sight of Kagami's clenching hole. Dipping downwards, Aomine wasted no time in dipping a wayward tongue into Kagami's tight furl of flesh. The latter arched, his hips swaying almost indecisively, not knowing whether to arch away from the curious sensation or press closer to it. Emitting a wrecked whimper, Kagami lowered himself onto his forearms, angling his ass so that Aomine's exploring tongue could reach deeper into his depths.

This continued for ages, painting Kagami's mind with hazy pleasure. When the tongue left his hole, he looked up blearily, not knowing why the pleasure had stopped. Aomine chuckled at Kagami's rapture, before letting a tentacle brush up the other's spine, eliciting a shiver and a surprised moan from Kagami. Aomine's tentacles danced along the length of Kagami's back, stroking and hitting pleasure spots that Kagami didn't know he had. Not long, the tentacles dipped lower, until they were soon brushing over his backside. Leaning forwards, Aomine continued kissing the redhead's back, comforting open-mouthed kisses that sent warm emotion through his entire body, like a cup of hot chocolate on a snowy day.

Sighing, Kagami arched lazily, rolling his hips in a sensuous manner, making Aomine's cock twitch as he imagined that fluid motion on his cock. Smirking at the view, Aomine's tentacles flexed, as if readying himself. Aomine used two of his main tentacles to wrap Kagami's waist, hoisting him up so that his backside was up for display. Another tentacle wormed out to wind itself around Kagami's cock. Kagami sighed at the friction, pushing himself wantonly into the warm wetness that surrounded his want.

Kagami's blushing face sent another twinge down Aomine's stiff member, causing the latter to groan in anticipation. He wrapped a tentacle around his cock to stop it from bobbing, before teasing Kagami's hole with another. Kagami whimpered, before grinding down onto the pressure, desperate for more. Smirking at the other's obvious pleasure, Aomine wriggled it teasingly once more, before slipping the tip of it into Kagami's ass, which immediately clenched around it.

Groaning, Aomine bit his lip. Though the tentacle wasn't his main source of pleasure, it was still one of his erogenous zones. Feeling the hot heat around his tentacle, Aomine immediately craved for more. Pushing in further, Aomine revelled in the other's groans, before letting his tentacle crook ever so slightly, feeling it brush across a small nub deep inside Kagami, which elicited a high-pitched keen from the latter. Smirking at his success, he pushed the tentacle in and out loosely, before feeling the tight heat surrounding him relax minutely. Feeling the muscles give way, Aomine cheered inwardly, before pushing his tentacle in deeper. They stayed for a while like that, Kagami fucking himself back onto the wet tentacle, Aomine revelling in the feel of Kagami's fluttering hole around him, hot and wet.

At last, Aomine could not take it any longer. He removed the tentacle that he was unconsciously thrusting into, before pushing in alongside the tentacle. Kagami's reaction was instant. Arching backwards, he opened his mouth in a silent shout, letting out a poorly stifled groan, before letting his upper body slump forwards on the mattress. His lower body grinded back onto the hot, stiff member in him, letting out occasional whimpers when it brushed _oh so perfectly_ against his prostrate.

Aomine grinned at the view, the squelching sounds of his precome inside Kagami's ass made the scene more erotic than Aomine thought it would be. Feeling particularly adventurous, Aomine circled his tentacle around his cock inside Kagami, causing him to mewl when the ridges and pads of Aomine's tentacles caught the insides of his inner walls.

Gasping, Kagami arched backward, pressing sloppy kisses onto whatever parts of Aomine he could reach, drunk, eyes lidded, wrecked with pleasure. Moaning, he pushed fervently backwards against the shaft. 'So close, so close…!' Kagami gasped; the pleasure made his stomach tighten with a sharp, pleasant curl. Aomine felt Kagami's hole spasm and knew it wasn't long. Aiming carefully, Aomine directed two sharp thrusts towards Kagami's prostate, letting his tentacle writhe against that tender spot, before the latter was coming in long, white, sticky ropes, choking out sobs and pleas through the climax of his pleasure.

One of his tentacles removed itself from Kagami's body, leaving circular suction marks in their wake. Letting it circle Kagami's cock, he allowed the other to ride out his pleasure, letting himself ram into the hot slickness of Kagami's ass. The fluttering and contracting sensation on his cock caused him to utter a soft groan himself, until he bent forwards, body taut and tentacles slack, emptying himself into Kagami in hot spurts. Kagami, still oversensitive from his orgasm, groaned softly as the hot sensation filled his ass. Curling into Aomine he hummed pleasantly; his behind felt pleasantly stuffed. He would be content to stay like this forever.

However, Aomine was already sliding his dick out of Kagami's hole, sending another jolt of the now unwelcome pleasure up Kagami's spine, causing the latter to shiver. Sighing in contentment, Aomine wrapped a loose tentacle around Kagami, letting them massage the marks on Kagami's torso. Landing a soft kiss on Kagami's forehead, Aomine wound his hands into Kagami's wet, tousled hair, before allowing the latter to sink into his arms.

Aomine hummed, voice husky in the silence, tentacles limp in the now dirtied water. Kagami let himself bask in the warmth of his partner for a short minute, before checking the clock on the wall and stepped out of the bathtub, legs shaky from overuse. Aomine let out a small laugh, letting a tentacle curl around him to help him regain balance.

Aomine seemed to want to follow him, eyes unusually expressive in the dim light of the bathroom, before realizing he couldn't. Kagami pretended he didn't see Aomine's internal monologue, 'I'm going to work. I'll see you.'

Aomine didn't say anything. Kagami didn't either. With a small, sad smile, the latter left the room. When the front door clicked shut, Aomine felt a foreign feeling rise up in him. Sinking down into the water, he blew bubbles just below the surface. It wasn't loneliness. Obviously not.

* * *

Obviously, I had to go make the ending angsty. Woo! Go me! Anyway, that was the first time I've ever wrote anything remotely smutty so bear with me. ^^' Leave a review if you have anything to say! If you don't have anything to say, review anyway! :3


	3. AoKaga: Chronic Bronchitis

Hello! So I'm back again. :3 I originally wanted to combine two similar requests because I thought they were fitting (no, it was because I was lazy, but still) but I lost the doc because my stupid computer crashed. Ugh. So I kind of gave up on combining the two because I lost a lot of it. D: Ah well.

Okay, sorry to bother you all with my ramblings. I present the chapter! This is guest 'lol''s request. So this is to you! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Dang it.

Pairing: Aomine x Kagami

Warnings: Shounen ai (kind of obvious, see pairing), not much else really everything is cute and nice and fluffy and hella

* * *

The ball curved between Aomine's hands, and he faked a left before pivoting around Kagami, running towards the hoop with easy strides before sinking an easy layup. Smirking at the other, he glanced back at Kagami, who was panting rather unusually. The ball was then to Serin. When passing Kagami to defence, Aomine taunted, 'Late night last night?

Kagami eye twitched in irritation, 'Aren't you on defence, Ahomine?'

Aomine looked up into the stands and saw the referee looking at him with a murderous glare. Blowing out an irritated breath, Aomine scowled before stalking back to his place. Shaking his head, he berated himself. How could he get distracted? Spreading his arms out and widening his stance, his eyes followed the ball. Kagami ran towards Aomine; he was running steadily, but seemed to be too preoccupied by actually running than looking out for the ball. Out of his peripheral vision, Aomine saw Iron Heart let go of the ball, sending it hurtling in Kagami's direction.

Normally, Kagami would have caught it, but Aomine was quicker this time. Snagging the ball, he did a quick cross-over and a cut through that Kagami would have usually caught up to if he were in his usual shape. Not bothering to check on the other, Aomine ran leisurely towards the opposite end of the court, before throwing one of his formless shots, piercing the meagre defence of his opposition. Looking at the scoreboard, he saw that the point gap was widening. Lips splitting into a wide grin, Aomine cheered internally. Touou was going to win this. Aomine was about to return to his side to start offence, but the Serin coach called for a timeout.

Aomine walked slowly over to the area where there were a cluster of chairs labelled 'Touou' and sank down into one of them, grabbing his water bottle and drinking long, measured gulps of liquid. Wetting his towel with drinking water, he wrung it out over his face, before laying his towel over his face, grateful for the coolness of the fabric. Humming, he felt his mood elevate. They were sure to win this one; with Kagami's bad conditions and sudden lack of morale caused the team to break, tension filling the seams.

The Touou coach, Harasawa, had different thoughts, 'Don't you think their ace is a little off?' Some of the team members had nodded, but none of them had seemed too sorry. The coach didn't seem too sorry either, 'Well, this means that however large the point gap is, it doesn't mean that you're good. Before the other player's lapse in health, we were losing!'

Aomine stiffened at the sudden verbal attack. Feeling the need to speak up, he said, 'Kagami's always like this nowadays. Haven't you seen him? The day before matches he's not able to sleep. Must be sleep-induced lethargy.'

Some team members laughed at Aomine's jest, but Momoi put her hands on her hips, defending Kagami, 'Those are large words, Dai-chan! Are you sure you know what they mean?'

There were a few stray chuckles, but no one had the guts to openly laugh at Touou's ace. Growling, Aomine peeled off the now sweat soaked towel, 'Shut up Satsuki, go back to standing there and looking pretty.'

Huffing, Momoi was about to retort, but the coach cut them off, 'Look, Serin is having an argument.'

Both the peach-named girl and the blue haired player turned around. The Serin team indeed were having an argument. It was most likely about whether or not Kagami would play. Seeing Kagami's desperate expression, it was obvious that he was begging the flat-chested coach to let him continue to play. Aomine scoffed. How selfish.

The Touou point guard seemed like he wanted to add something, but with gauging eyes roaming the minute expressions on Aomine's face, he thought it would be best not to, and turned his eyes back to the Serin confrontation. The coach was about to add more to his statement, most likely berating their bad sportsmanship, the referee blew his whistle, commencing the match.

Kagami seemed to look better now. Something inside Aomine felt the teensy-tiniest bit of relief. The redhead was Kagami Taiga, for God's sake. If he crumbled that easily then he wouldn't be a worthy opponent, right. Since the ball was to the whites, Aomine had no choice but to stick next to Kagami marking his slow movements. A ball was directed to him from the Eagle Eye and he caught it, attempting a fade-away shot which Aomine easily-easily?-blocked. Huh? Looking towards the other, Aomine faltered, stopping his tracks and guiding the ball away from him to Imayoshi.

Aomine poked Kagami in the shoulder, 'Oi, are you okay?'

Kagami looked up, startled at the bluenet's attention, before smirking, 'Aw, you worried?'

Aomine snorted, not bothering to deem his mocking comment with a response. Jogging slowly, he made his way to the opposite end of the court, standing there, ready for the ball. Soon enough, the ball was passed, fluid and hot from friction into his hand. Sinking another easy basket, he turned to Kagami, who was yet again, panting, unusually hard, hands pressed against his knees at the effort.

He gave the other a concerned look. The coughing ensued, growing louder by the second, 'Hey, are you really okay?' Concern tugging at his senses, he slowed down his run into quick paces, 'Oi, Bakagami!'

Kagami seemed to want to shoot another retort towards him, but he heaved, knees giving way, causing him to tumble to the floor. Aomine righted him from his defensive stance, rushing over to the keeled over redhead. Contrariwise to his words, he was more than a little concerned about the other's condition. Hoisting the other up by the underarms, Aomine let out a breath at the other's dead-weight.

Riko immediately called the ambulance, and the crowd waited, jittery with nerves and hushed talk. Aomine gritted his teeth; it did nothing to help his frayed nerves. Sighing, Aomine rubbed his forehead, which was creasing in frustration; there was nothing he could do. He could only wait for the ambulance to arrive and hope for the best.

When Kagami woke, all he saw was white. The smell of the disinfectant of the room was pungent, poorly masking the smell of puke and blood. Sighing, he took a deep, stifling breath that seemed to lack oxygen, before letting a hand reach out to search for the 'call for assistance' button.

The door opened, and Kagami stopped his futile search. Kagami expected a nurse to pop her head in with a plastic look of exaggerated comfort over their face as soon as they saw his consciousness, but instead of that, it was Aomine with a cup of water in his hand. When he saw that the other was awake, the bluenet gritted his teeth and clutched the cup in his hand with force, causing the sides of the paper cup to bend inward. It was only when the water overflowed onto Aomine's hands that he realized he was clenching his fist.

Loosening his fist with effort, Aomine lay the half mutilated cup on the small table beside Kagami, 'I was fucking scared, you baka.'

'Oh? You were?' Kagami smiled a tad smugly at the other's concern.

However, the bluenet didn't share Kagami's sentiment, 'It's not funny. You stopped breathing for a few seconds,' Aomine fidgeted before, cheeks tinted red, with the sudden show of sentiment, tried to divert Kagami's attention to other topics, 'everyone went down to lunch, but I wanted to stay. I'd better go tell them that you're awake,' a pause, 'apparently something to do with genetics-AAR or AAT or something-caused you to have chronic bronchitis.'

Kagami froze, a bit guiltily, if Aomine was allowed to add, and the latter's eyes zoomed calculatingly onto the redhead, 'You're kidding me. You knew about this?'

Kagami reached up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly, 'I thought I just had a mild cough. It's been on and off for a while, but it's never been this bad. The doctors all said that it was acute bronchitis and would go away sooner or later. It wasn't ever this bad.'

Brows furrowing in annoyance, Aomine flicked him on the nose, 'You must be kidding me! You must know that if acute bronchitis is prolonged, chronic bronchitis had a risk of setting in!'

'Oh, and suddenly you're the expert in this?'

Kagami grinned in triumph when he saw the other scowl, 'Well, the doctor told me, but that's not important! You should've been more careful. It's your disease, not mine. You should have known.'

Kagami sobered a little. Ever since he worked at his uncle's factory as a part time job in the States, he had got this terrible cough that he couldn't get rid of. It had been going on for almost a year, 'Yeah, I should have.'

Aomine let himself a huffed sigh and a small smile at the other's sudden silence, 'be careful,' Aomine lifted the cup and shoved it into the redhead's grasp, 'drink.'

Kagami nodded gratefully, before, with shaky hands, downed the contents of the cup. Smiling, Aomine took the cup from him, before throwing it, dead centre, into the rubbish bin on the opposite corner of the hospital room.

'As expected from the ace of Touou, Aomine Daiki,' Kagami joked faintly, before a series of coughs wracked his frame, which to Aomine, looked frail, skin dark and seemingly lacking oxygen when contrasted with the stark white of the hospital bed.

With an irrational surge of fondness, Aomine gave the redhead a full smile which dazzled the latter, before ruffling his hair a tad more affectionately that he had originally intended to, 'Take care, Bakagami. I'm gonna go call all the other's in. They'll be really mad, I bet, that I was the first you saw when you woke.'

With a dazed nod, Kagami watched Aomine's retreating figure. Palms venturing up to the sides of his face, Kagami dimly wondered why his cheeks were tinting with red.

* * *

Aww, cute right? Yes, yes, now review. No, really. REALLY. OR I WILL MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. I'M NOT KIDDING. (I am, but still. Please review on your way out! :D)


	4. AoKaga: Red

I'm not sure if this was what you had in mind, OnLyMinO, but here you go! ^_^

Disclaimer: If I owned the boys, there would be less subtext, more buttsex. ;)

Pairing: Aomine x Kagami

Warnings: Mild gore, Major character death, Alternate Universe, Assassin!AU

* * *

Kagami cocked a smirk when he saw movement. The spark of red was unmistakable through his night vision goggles; it was the shape of a body, standing guard, gun clutched to his side as if it were a lifeline. Lifting up his goggles and pointing the sniper at the dash of crimson, Kagami waited until the main targeting chevron was in line with the guard, before he let a bullet fly.

He paused for a second, before lowering his gun, letting his shoulders relax from their tensioned position, reaching up to pull the night-vision goggles over his eyes. With a look through the goggles, Kagami allowed a grim smile to spread on his face, seeing the previous-red-now-faded-orange mass now horizontal on the floor.

Cautiously peering around, Kagami readied his gun and angled it downwards, before he crept to the nearest pillar with quick efficient steps, crouching as low as he possibly could. The silence that ensued was promising. He took a hand off his gun, before angling his head in an upward tilt whilst pulling the walkie-talkie placed conveniently on his shoulder downwards, 'Oi, Blue, Red speaking. Get a move on. Where the hell are you? I'm on the top floor. Move your arse here. I've cleared the threats. Over.'

'Yeah yeah, I'm almost done with the fifth floor, fuck off will you, Red? The codenames are shit. Where's Black? Over.' A voice sounded through the walkie-talkie immediately.

Scowling at the other's voice, Kagami replied in quick succession, 'He's in already. Over and out.'

'In?' The voice that came back sounded uneasy, 'we're not supposed to go in there yet. White's orders. Over.'

'Damn White's orders to hell. I don't care what you think. Black is already in. Over and _out,_' Kagami stressed the farewell, wanting the conversation to end. Honestly, the dilly-dallying had to stop.

The silence over the walkie-talkie hinted to Kagami that Aomine had got the gist. Supressing an eye-roll, Kagami checked the ammo yet again. He had used no more than half a dozen rounds at most. Brow furrowing, Kagami couldn't help but feel insecurity awash him. White said that infiltrating the building would be tough, but there wasn't a single soul at sight. The guards were easy prey.

Shaking his head, doubt washed over him like tepid water. There was more that White wasn't telling him. They were all partners in this and secrets and lies would not be forgiven. He certainly wouldn't. With a new feeling of determination, Kagami reached for his walkie-talkie, 'Black, it's Red. Any more kills? Over.'

'None,' the reply was immediate, 'the place is deserted, nii-san. Over.'

'I told you to use the codenames. Over,' fond irritation dashed through Kagami's nerves, soothing his doubt minutely.

'Hai, nii-san. Over,' Kuroko's voice came through the walkie-talkie, laced with amusement.

Kagami berated his brother, 'be serious on the job,' before with a more serious tone and a pause, 'something's not right. Over.'

Kuroko didn't bother to reply, sparking another deep-rooted sense of worry down Kagami's spine. Cringing at his partners' carelessness, he scowled practically shouting into the walkie-talkie, 'Blue! Where the _fuck_ are you?'

'Holy hell! Calm your tits,' an annoyed voice sounded behind him, causing him to whirl around, panting slightly at the sudden release of adrenaline.

'You know I'm in control of the mission, meaning any casualties will be blamed on me.' Kagami pointed out accusingly.

Aomine grinned a shit-eating grin, 'and?'

Glowering, Kagami made no response and punched the bluenet hard on the shoulder, 'you scared me, baka.'

'Everything and everyone scares you, doesn't it?' Emitting a small chuckle, Aomine slung the gun carelessly over his shoulder, 'are we going in as well?'

'Hopefully Kuroko'll finish it off. He's just finishing u-' Kagami explained.

However, a sharp static reverberated from his walkie-talkie and he stiffened, 'Oi, Kuroko? Can you hear me? Over.'

'Kagami, they're-' Silence. A tremor, then a huge explosion.

Panic drenched Kagami. Picking up his gun, he unlocked the door with his lock pick, before opening it wide enough for both himself and Aomine, slunk in as inconspicuously as he could. Scowling he looked at his wristwatch. White said that there would be further instructions once they reached the HQ of the building. Seeing the HQ deserted with no information or explanation whatsoever from White was disturbing.

Aomine scowled at the scene, fishing out his cell phone, no doubt to give White a piece of his mind. Two rings sounded, seeming like eternity, before their partner and the main organizer of this operation picked up, answering with a mildly bored tone, 'Hello?'

Practically snarling, Aomine shouted down the receiver, 'What do you mean hello? Where the hell are you?'

'To be fair,' the heterochromatic-eyed man said, voice lilting with amusement, 'I am in the same building block as you. You're not really _in_ yet, you see. You're on the outskirts of the facility. The outskirts is where they dump their garbage. Coincidentally, a few of them were people, experiments gone wrong. You've been shooting your own out there, you know.'

With the phone on speaker, Kagami could not help but hear the calm, arrogant voice blaring through the device, 'The hell do you mean?'

Snatching the phone away from Aomine, he gritted his teeth, as the voice replied without falter, 'It means you're about to be all kinds of red, Red.'

The shiver of fear that went through Kagami's body at the thought was real and sharp and caused his head to reel. Grabbing Aomine, he pulled the blunet to safety just as an explosion and an accompanied ringing sound filled their ears. Grunting from the sudden impact, the two waited for the echoes in their ears to subside.

'Tch, they're playing with us!' Aomine glared, twisting his head backwards to look in the general direction of the facility, 'we've got to go.'

'What do you mean 'we've got to go'? We need to help Kuroko!' Kagami darted reflexively out of Aomine's grasp before he could latch a hand on him to stop him.

'Oi, Bakagami! Don't be stupid!' Aomine shouted, before lowering his tone, seeing Kagami swayed with indecision, 'he's gone, Kagami.'

Tears unbiddingly welled in Kagami's eyes, 'Stupid son of a bitch, he-'

Shaking his head, a moment of silence passed, before Aomine said, voice soft, 'We've got to move, Red.'

Nodding, Kagami allowed himself another second before pulling himself off the floor. It was now or never.

The moving wasn't particularly slow, the two moving from pillar to pillar and then down the staircase with efficient, quick steps, however the sense of foreboding caused the process to seem ten times slower than it was. The floors sped by them, the false hope of an exit calling to them.

Stumbling on the collecting debris, the duo stumbled down the partially collapsed stairs, ending up on the bottom floor, panting slightly and covered in grime. Looking around, they saw that the exit was completely sealed off with the piling of debris.

The second explosion was unprecedented, and the two were pushed forwards by the sheer force of the outward blast.

'Ngh,' a wrecked whimper escaped Kagami's mouth. _Fuck. _All he could feel was pain.

'Holy shit!' Aomine's eyes widened, 'stay with me, goddamn it!'

Kagami weakly looked down at body; seeing the mangled, twisted limb hanging only by a thread of sinewy muscle. With a throaty laugh, Kagami threw his head back, wincing at the pain, 'No can do, Ao.'

Aomine's eyes softened, 'You haven't called me that in forever.'

'Well, I'm dying, so I damn well can call you anything I want,' Aomine gave a wan smile at Kagami's comment, shaking his head at Kagami's frankness.

Aomine's fingers wounded into Kagami's hair, and Kagami's arm somehow found itself circling Aomine's waist, but neither of them minded, the only sound between them shallow, shuddering breaths from the both of them.

Kagami coughed once, twice, before allowing a small smile to grace his bloody lips, 'What a way to die.'

'_Shut up_, baka,' Aomine scowled, before stroking the pad of his thumb across Kagami's red lips, 'you'd've looked good lipstick.'

Kagami seemed to want to speak, but he stopped himself, opting to smear blood, albeit a bit messily onto Aomine's lips, a shaking finger over warm lips. It was messy, so Aomine decided to help Kagami, pressing warm lips on the redhead's cold ones.

The redhead didn't have the energy to feel shocked, but felt desperation, hot and heavy in him, pushing upwards, giving him the energy to meet the bluenet's lips, kissing the other back.

Pulling away with a wet sound, Aomine laughed, sounding suspiciously like a sob, 'Now we both have red lips.'

Kagami laughed, before blinking another slow blink. Then he laid still, a smile on his blood-stained lips, eyes glassy, mirth contained in a rotting shell.

The third explosion echoed, and Aomine's sight turned Red.

* * *

(Hmm, it's kind of confusing. If you don't get anything, just ask and I'll explain what you want to know the best I can! ^^')

Yes, I major character death-ed. Are you proud? No...? No. Okay. Review anyway. Heh.


	5. RikoHarem: Jankenpon

Eh, well, ButterforyourSELF, here you go. I kept the Jankenpon idea, but unfortunately, this story had a mind of it's own and ran off in another direction. :/ I'm actually pretty happy with the outcome, but I know it's not what you asked for. Apologies. ^^'

Disclaimer: No.

Pairing: Gom x Riko, Kuroko x Riko

Warnings: Fluff, lots of it, OOC for some of them? This was kind of a crack!fic, so deal with it. It just turns kind of sappy at the end.

* * *

Riko scowled at the slow pace the boys on her team set, 'God damn it! Have you not eaten yet? Come on use those muscles of yours. Run!'

The increase in speed was minimal, and Kuroko collapsed right after her uplifting speech. Sniffing, Riko huffed out an offended sigh, before sitting down in the bleachers shaking her head with immense dissatisfaction.

She was about to blow air into the mouth of her whistle, when a bang of the door alerted her of someone's presence. Startled, she looked up with wide eyes to see no other than the Rakuzan ace, Akashi Seiijuro.

Reigning in her surprised gasp, she stood up, straightening her shocked, slumped posture into something more respectful, she gave the redhead a curt nod and a wan smile, 'Hello, Akashi-san. What are you doing here?'

With a smile that was suspiciously saccharine, Akashi smiled a short smile before grasping her hand with his own cold ones, 'Riko?'

A bit startled, Riko reared back with a proportionate amount of fear on her face, 'Yes, Akashi-san…?'

Despite her protests, Akashi closed his fist into an iron grip, pulling her closer until she was inches away from his face. Eyes glittering, Akashi smiled another smile, eyes lowering seductively, before half-murmuring half-ordering Riko to, 'be my significant other.'

'Wha-?' Riko flailed, pushing away from the redhead, before landing a few feet away, gasping for her breath. She had officially escaped a near death-experience right then and there. Using the bench, conveniently placed to her right, to hoist herself up, Riko stuttered out a few shocked mumbles before she could regain her voice, 'Um, I, er.'

Riko could see the way Akashi was trying to reign in his sassy eye roll. Akashi leaned in instead and continued, 'How do you want me to woo you, Aida? I can offer you anything you like.'

_Aida…?_ With a humph, Riko put on an unimpressed look, when in fact, she was internally screaming at the dire shock from the situation at hand, 'you don't have anything I want.'

Akashi glowered, chills emanating from the very core of him, before he opened his mouth, a sick, twisted smile on his face. Riko, heart beating wildly, was about to run for her life, before another voice, cheerful and light, sounded from the door.

'Yo!' A blond head popped in from the doorway and Riko could feel her knees want to give in when Akashi's glare was taken off her.

Immensely relieved, Riko let a huge smile drape over her features before turning to Kise, 'Hello Kise! What are you doing here?'

With an almost manic looking grin, Kise sent her a sparkle-filled smile before saying, 'Obviously, I'm here to sweep you off your feet, Rikoichii!'

Riko blanched. _Riko…ichii…?!_ Shuddering, she looked away from the blond, slightly, no more like utterly, disgusted, 'Er, Kise-kun-'

Instead of listening to her protest, Kise continued his unstoppable babble, 'Rikoichii! You called my name!'

Kise was about to jump onto Riko and smother her with his love, but a horrifying aura was felt by the two, and they both cringed.

'Look what you've done!' Riko hissed at the cowering blond who was taking the most of Akashi infamous glare.

The blond couldn't even retort and only, with crocodile tears-maybe they were real tears, judging by Akashi's triumphant grin-whimpered at the Akashi's onslaught.

With Kise melted into a puddle of goo, Akashi was finally satisfied and turned back to the solidified Riko. Shocked into silence, the rest of the Serin team saw the commotion as well and turned to look. Too bad for them, they were all solidified with Akashi's glare as well.

With a sigh, Akashi lessened his stare and almost immediately, the Serin team as well as the Serin coach let out sighs of relief. Riko looked at the pile of yellow goo on the floor helplessly then turned her glance to Akashi pleadingly.

Akashi huffed like an insulted peacock before helping the boneless model up, 'Don't you dare talk to Riko like that.'

Riko was about to say something in retort, when the door burst open again, revealing an out of breath Takao who promptly gasped out, 'Riko-san, Shin-chan is-'

'Here to take you as my partner, Riko,' Midorima showed up and interrupted his teammate.

The latter face-palmed.

Riko, who was getting immensely confused, cleverly said, 'er.'

Midorima ploughed on, undeterred by Riko's speechlessness, 'because of our conflicting personalities, when we come together, we will form a more solid base than before if we strive towards the same goal. Cancer and Aquarius can also strengthen their bonds through their differences and form a steady and stable relationship! Please take into account what I have said, Riko-san!'

Riko had in fact, already given up. With a lethargic blink, she settled down and waited for the drama to unfold yet again. With a glance at the Rakuzan redhead, she could already tell that a tempest was starting.

'Shintarou,' Akashi's seemingly calm voice sounded, sending a wave of coolness over the whole court.

'Ah,' Midorima said weakly.

Backing away slightly, Riko helplessly watched the scene unfold, until at last she could stand it no longer. With a huff, she exited the room, deciding to get a drink. The setting sun looked magnificent, streaking the sky with gold and orange. Unwittingly, a soft smile spread on her face.

A thunk sounded, breaking her out of her reverie. Looking upwards through her lashes, her eyes sought the person who had made the sound. Standing before her was none other than the opposing figure of Murasakibara.

Gulping audibly, she felt hyper-sensitive as the other's eyes trailed across her calculatively. Finally, the violet eyes narrowed back into their usual bored-looking state, causing Riko to let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Inching away from Murasakibara's imposing figure, Riko rummaged for change to get her drink, but a hand stopped her. The hand closed over the coin slot, and something cold was pressed against her cheek. Looking upwards with mild shock, she saw Murasakibara poised over her, a canned drink pressed on the side of her face.

'Thanks,' Riko said, taking the drink and taking a hesitant gulp.

Murasakibara smiled.

_Smiled._

With more than a little shock, Riko studied the purple-haired figure. _Was he sick?_

Imploringly, she opened her mouth to ask what was up with him, when a hand snaked up to her cheek. Flinching away, she tried to dart out of the hand's grasp, but it was too quick. The hand became a grip, and it pulled Riko towards a certain direction.

The end point was a pair of lips crashing on to hers.

Shock and shame welled in her, and unthinkingly, she threw out a knee, gnashing them against bits that were soft and _unidentified-_just to keep her thought PG 13.

A howl of pain was heard, and she saw a dark-haired figure crouched on the ground. Was that…Aomine?

She was about to call him a few choice words, when Murasakibara growled-yes, _growled_-at the dark haired figure and launched himself at the still-agonized Aomine like a titan.

Riko blanched at the performance. Sighing resignedly, she led the two still-fighting teenagers to the stadium, where everyone was still uneasily gathered. Well, mostly uneasily gathered. Akashi's gaze was still malevolent as ever, Kise was still deformed and lying on the floor and Midorima was flailing for his glasses, which, as Riko came in, Kuroko courteously found and handed to the Shuutoku ace.

'Oi-' Riko attempted to calm the crowd now gathered on the court, but was rudely interrupted a wailing Kise.

Riko's eyebrow twitched.

With a bit of adjusting, Midorima could finally see. Wincing when he saw the crack lining the glass piece of his glasses, he pushed his glasses up his nose in a cool-to him, at least-manner, saying, 'We should settle this with a round of Jankenpon.'

_J-Jankenpon…?!_

The rest had agreed to it-not without a bit of arguing-but had left Riko out of consideration. _How dare they? _Anger flared up within Riko, and she blew her whistle, the sharp sound leaving the room death silent, 'oi! Bakas!' Sending a heated glare at all of them, she continued her tirade, 'how dare you all just barge in, during practise, no less, and start proclaiming your affections? And with all the methods you can choose to solve this problem you choose Jankenpon?'

The ex-members of Teiko didn't speak for a long while, before Murasakibara spoke, soft voice breaking the awkward silence, 'Gomen-nee, Riko-chin.'

_Riko-chin…? _Riko shuddered at the wrong-founded familiarity in the other's tone of voice, 'enough. You guys want to be my suitors? Well, you're obviously not doing hard enough. All you're doing is throwing yourself at me! I want a real gentleman, someone who can treat me with respect and have it in their right mind to help and care for me instead of harassing me every chance they get,' Riko stalked across to the five guys who, now looking suitably chastised, were bowing their heads in mild regret.

She hit the multi-coloured heads hard with the back of her hand, before piping up, 'No one can ever be compared with the person I like. You are all not worthy of him.'

'Hah?!' All of them protested; even Akashi seemed stunned and hurt when she said her refusal.

'Who is it?' Immediately, angry titters sounded from the ex-Teiko members and for once, they seemed to be cooperating, planning out Riko's-non-existent, thank you very much-boyfriend's demise.

Ignoring the mild panic she felt coursing through her, she kept a straight face and nodded wilfully, urging herself to think of one person who wouldn't protest if she dragged them into the mess. With a wild grab, she latched on to an arm conveniently to the side of her.

Putting her own arm around the person she had literally dragged to her side, she said, more than a bit triumphantly, 'I'm going out with-' and promptly blanched, as the person pressed to her side was none other than Kuroko.

The others didn't seem to realize her stuttering and mild breakdown and burst into a flurry of accusations, questions and exclamations that gave Riko a massive headache.

'Hah? Kuroko? You're going out with Riko-chin?' Murasakibara whined, shooting hurt looks at both Riko and Kuroko.

Kuroko was about to object, but Riko cut him off, 'well, we weren't planning on coming out yet, but, er…'

Kuroko snorted, a little amused, leaving Riko to grasp for words. Elbowing Kuroko in the side as conspicuously as she could, she gave a weak smile to the gawping crowd before excusing herself and Kuroko rather hurriedly. Shooting a look at the blue-haired boy, she shook her head at the light smile decorating Kuroko's face. He seemed to be enjoying the chaos. Riko scowled.

Half-dragging, half-pulling Serin's shadow out the door, she took a deep breath, before she schooled her face into something resembling apologetic, 'look, Kuroko-kun, I'm very sorry about all this.'

His face seemed to fall; well, it looked a little more deadpan than usual, 'did you not mean it?'

'Well, I er…' Riko trailed off. She never really thought about it. Sure, she was suddenly forced into such a situation, but now they were in a calmer environment, she could actually put her brains to it.

In all honesty, Riko did always have a crush on Kuroko. She just never thought that she would act on it, being in her last year of high school and all. Plus, with the Momoi's affection, she was way too polite to come between the two and their obvious-very blatant-chemistry. However now that Kuroko was actually questioning her choice, she was stuck in tandem, hesitant to answer.

Kuroko's eyes shuttered, damp hurt just concealed under his almost-perfected poker face at her lack of response, 'Maybe it was a misunderstanding,' he continued, 'I'm sorry for putting you in such an uncomfortable situation.'

'N-no! Not at all!' Riko hastened to say, curling a fist around one of Kuroko's arms, 'I, er, well. The boyfriend thing was completely unplanned, honest. But I'm not against-er, if you would like to, I'd also-?'

Then, Riko was swept into a kiss, soft, tender, but one that left her breathless. Kuroko's hand came up to the back of her neck, tickling her soft locks, a hand coming to rest timidly on her waist.

Two, three seconds later, they parted, lips tingling from the chaste yet undeniably sweet kiss.

The silence was almost sacred, and they both struggled to keep their questions at bay, both minds in turmoil.

Riko was the one who finally spoke up, 'Y-you-? But what about Satsuki-san?'

Though she wanted Kuroko for her own, Satsuki was a good friend of hers, and she didn't want the other to get hurt.

Kuroko scratched at his cheek adorably, 'Momoi-san probably still likes me a lot, but I think she'll get over it. She and Aomine are way more fitted for each other anyway. She was always torn between the two of us, but her feelings for Aomine-kun run deep. Deeper than the ones she has for me, anyway. That's what I think.'

Silence stretched, before Kuroko asked a question of his own, 'You and Hyuuga aren't a thing then? You two are childhood friends and seem really close. You call him with such an affectionate and close tone that I just assumed that-'

'N-no! No, it's not like that!' Blushing, she twisted her hands into the hem of her shirt, 'To be honest, we did try to date for a while. But I guess the chemistry just wasn't there. He's more like a brother to me than anything else. He's also got a girlfriend of his own.'

'Eh?' Kuroko looked legitimately surprised, 'Who?'

'Ran.'

'Eh?! Midorima's little sister? _The _Ran?'

'Yes.' Riko nodded, slightly humoured by Kuroko's sudden theatricality, '_The_ Ran.'

He blushed a little, 'she just used to have a thing with Kise. I didn't know they broke it off, so I was surprised.'

'They did?' Riko hummed, 'they would have made a nice couple if they lasted.'

Kuroko hummed his own agreement, and things were silent once more. Riko glanced at the bluenet out of the corner of her eyes. The silence that spread between them wasn't awkward or unbearable in anyway. It was comfortable and soothing, something very Kuroko-like, Riko thought with an inward laugh.

Her hand came into contact with something and she jolted upright, startled from her own thoughts.

'You okay?' Kuroko's voice sounded and she looked down at his hand lightly placed on hers.

Smiling, she gripped his hand tighter, 'yes. I was just off in my own thoughts for a moment.'

'Am I that boring?' Kuroko asked, pouting-Kuroko would have furiously denied Riko's description, but it was true-at her statement.

'What do you think?' At the same time, Riko tilted her head up and pressed another soft shy kiss on his lips.

Blushing, he didn't reply, but the sudden, surprised twitch his hand made in hers was enough of a response.

* * *

To be honest, this is a weird-ass pairing and the wrong-ass prompt, but it came out looking really cute. Oops. ^^' Reviews? Reviews are love.

P.S, is it just me, or are the one-shots becoming longer and longer? o_o


	6. AoKaga: Quidditch

Hiya! I'm finally back again from a really (really, really, really, really) long break! Hope you guys can forgive me for neglecting this story for so long. Oops. This chapter is dedicated to OnLy MinO! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Ditto.

Pairing: Pre Aomine x Kagami

Warnings: Harry Potter Crossover (is that even a warning), no angst (for once).

* * *

The Beauxbatons were all seated after their stunning performance, styled hair emitting floral scents, making Aomine's lids heavy. Raising a hand to wipe the drool that left a small, shiny trail at the very edge of his mouth, he gulped, eyes tracing the accentuated curve of one of the girl's breasts in the dim glow of candlelight in the Great Hall.

A strong jab to the gut erased the air from his lungs and he was forced to look away from the sight of temptation, whirling round to face his childhood friend, whose cheeks were matching her pink hair.

'What the hell do you think you're doing, Dai-chan?' Momoi hissed, a hand on her hip, 'she's a guest, goddamn it, you should show some respect. Honestly, you're making a bad impression of us.'

Aomine scoffed silently, looking at the girl who was still sending looks out under her eyelashes at him, 'she doesn't care that I was checking her out.'

'Madame Maxine does,' Momoi said with an air of finality.

Whipping his head around unconsciously to face the half-giant, Aomine found Madame Maxine's eyes boring a disapproving look into his very core. Turning red, he settled down in his seat, cheeks tinted a shade of red and eyes bright in angry embarrassment.

Momoi seemed to want to rub salt on his wound and opened her mouth to, without a doubt, lecture him further, but Kuroko shushed her, an arm on her hand making her stop short and blush slightly. Aomine was about to crow his victory, but Kuroko shushed him as well and pointed in the direction of the rising pole in the middle of the lake, which then, ascending at an increasingly rapid speed, rose into a mast, then a magnificent black ship that gleamed, skeletal-like in the moonlight.

Cries of wonder at the magnificent mode of transport coloured the air, and it was not a moment later that the splash of an anchor was heard, as well as the thud of the plank connecting ship to dry land. Silhouettes were disembarking, all of them seemingly stocky, but as they approached the light emitting from the castle, were revealed to be wearing long, furry black furs.

The man leading walked in, cane poised, strangely reminding Aomine of a pretentious peacock. Behind him, the flow of students had canes gripped firmly in their hands, striking the ground with them, creating sparks as it hit the ground. Aomine, even knowing that the stick was obviously enchanted to emit sparks somehow, was impressed. Then, suddenly a purple-haired student broke from the crowd, startling the mass when he flipped a carefree cartwheel and front flip, before blowing fire outwards from the tips of his fingers in a circle, creating a snake that coiled around the room before fizzling into embers.

Then, a red-haired student walked in, alongside the, presumably the headmaster, white robed, slightly older man.

Momoi nudged him, 'that's him! Oh my _gosh_! It's him!'

'What?' Aomine's browed furrowed at her squeaky voice; honestly, she could be so annoying sometimes.

'Look!'

Aomine studied the red-head. He didn't look like anything too special, but with a glance to Kuroko, he saw the other had his attention, rapt on the figure Momoi was pointing at, 'what about him?'

Still gesticulating, Momoi said, 'he's Kagami Taiga! He's-'

Aomine had already drowned the sound of her voice out, his eyes zeroing on the student. _The_ Kagami Taiga? His red-hair was messy, but it was swept back with gel, leaving his forehead uncovered. His eyes were the same colour red as his hair, the fierceness in him so strong that it took Aomine aback. So this was the internationally-known 'Tiger', huh?

Aomine had heard about this Kagami guy before, but his game stats and plays seemed too perfect to be true. Aomine had written him off as a fictional character, but seeing this person, aloof and seemingly untouchable, it wasn't too hard to believe.

'I don't believe it,' Momoi said in a stunned voice, arms wrapped around Aomine left arm even as he shook his arm about to dislodge her, 'Kagami, Dai-chan, Kuroko-kun! It's Kagami Taiga!'

'He's just a quidditch player,' Kuroko intoned, 'Aomine is a good quidditch player too. I don't see you blushing and fangirling about him.'

Aomine sighed in annoyance at Kuroko's jibe. Momoi had turned red. Kuroko had been trying forever to get them together, but it was common knowledge that Momoi only had eyes for Kuroko, 'Kuroko, Momoi only has eyes for a special blue-haired quidditch player and we both know it's not me.'

Momoi turned a shade darker than her hair and Kuroko cleared his throat, 'I walked right into that one didn't I?'

Aomine chuckled and Momoi, though still embarrassed, issued a small laugh at that.

There was a moment of companionship between the three, before Momoi spotted the bright, crimson-haired boy and brightened comically. Aomine would have laughed if the whole idea of Momoi beaming sickeningly wasn't so utterly horrifying.

'Do you think he'd sign my bag? Maybe he'd sign it with lipstick,' Momoi mused, taking out her lipstick and drawing and experimental line on her book bag. Aomine sighed.

Momoi was about to chase after him, but Aomine latched a firm hand onto her arm, pulling her towards the Gryffindor table.

'Satsuki, he's just a quidditch player, no big deal!' Aomine scoffed at her earnestness.

'What do you mean just a Quidditch player? He's got way more skill than you?' Momoi huffed, eyes widening slightly after she said that, feeling guilty at her words.

'The only one who can beat me is me! You know that!' Aomine snarled, eyes blown wide and electrified in his anger.

'Ego much?' Momoi snapped, patience getting the best of her.

'It's not ego! It's true!'

'Oi, you idiot Ahomine! Let go of me!' Momoi glared, before pulling her arm and her now slightly stretched out jumper and stalking to the far end of the Gryffindor table to find Riko, no doubt.

Aomine turned around, wanting to find Kuroko to complain about the pink-haired fangirl, but found air, 'huh? Kuroko?'

Scanning through the crowds, in his heart, Aomine already knew that he would not find him. Huffing, he was about to sit himself down at his customary spot, this time alone, when he felt the burn of an intense gaze. Whipping his head around, ever present scowl plastered on his face, his eyes widened when he caught sight of a pair of red, amused-looking eyes.

Seeing the owner of it made his blood boil, and without a second thought, Aomine raised his voice into a shout, 'Oi! I challenge you to a match!'

Silence met his ears, and he saw that the red-haired Quidditch player wasn't even looking at him. Sniggers from around met his ears, but a well-aimed glare shut them all up.

Walking over to the Slytherin table where Kagami was sitting, he grabbed the other's shirt and pulled him out of his seat, 'I'm talking to you, you ass.'

'Oh? I didn't realize the great, undefeatable _Ahomine_ was talking to _me_. What an honour.' Kagami lifted his gaze looking at Aomine out of the corner of his eyes.

'Yeah, I'm talking to you, Kagami, and I challenge you to a fucking match.' Aomine hissed, red colouring his vision.

'You think you've got what it takes?' Kagami surveyed him, irritation colouring him.

'Do you think I don't?' Aomine appraised Kagami silently, daring him to disagree.

'Meet me at the pitch after dinner and we'll see.' He said before allowing a smirk to colour his features, 'see you then, Ahomine.'

Aomine fumed and turned on his heel walking away, hearing not so silent chuckles tickling his ears on his way back to his own table.

Ignoring Momoi and Kuroko's admonitions, Aomine collected his gear which he had polished for the umpteenth time and slipped them on, before picking up the broomstick and letting his feet take him down the steps to the pitch.

The night air felt cool and refreshing on his face and unwittingly, a smile spread across his face. However, a dash of red hair dotting the star coloured sky caused his brow to furrow in irritation. Leaping onto the broom and kicking the ground to push himself off, he zoomed up in a blur, righting himself just before he collided with the redhead.

Surprisingly, the other didn't flinch and just gave him a smirk, 'Ready?'

'Ready for wh-' With that, Kagami cut him off, throwing the snitch right in his face.

Adrenaline spiking, he dodged the golden ball, swerving just in time so that the golden wings of the snitch didn't cut his cheek, 'You bastard!'

And with that, they were both off, zooming after the ball at breakneck speed. The wind rushed through Aomine's hair, and though he pushed and willed the broomstick forwards with all his might, he still could not break off from Kagami's trail, ending up side by side with the other.

Kagami cast him a glance from the side of his eyes, challenge practically glittering in them, before pushing his own broomstick faster, zooming forwards to capture the ball in his hands. Gaping, Aomine looked up at Kagami, who was calmly surveying the ball in his palm calmly.

Spluttering, Aomine looked at Kagami, speechless for a short moment before demanding, 'Again!'

Kagami's smile widened and he released the ball into the air.

* * *

Review? :)


	7. AkaKuro: Worship

Hello! I know it's been ages, oops, but here's to silver woman who probably was tired of all the waiting. I know I'm not the most productive person, but eh. At least it's finally here right? Heh... ^~^'

Disclaimer: Am I Tadatoshi Fujimaki? Huh? Huh? Yeah. I guessed as much.

Pairing: Akashi x Kuroko

Warnings: Major smut, a little bit of angst, PWP basically.

* * *

Akashi went on with his daily routine. Everything was normal. However, the underlying feeling of loss and slight loneliness ran him in inch by inch. For every time he poured two cups of matcha and he realised the other was not there to receive it from him with a light smile, for every time he turned to talk to him when he was frustrated and needed a break from shogi he wasn't there, Akashi's heart bittered and hurt a little more under his hard exterior.

Passing his eyes carelessly over the clock, he realised that the little hand was inching near eleven. Sighing, he lowered his hands, which were poised and alert over the shogi board. Rubbing his eyes wearily, he checked his phone, silent and unresponsive on his bedside table. Zero messages. Fingers hovering with a hesitant slowness over the screen, he debated sending a message Kuroko. Five deleted messages later, he finally typed, '_Sorry.'_, and left it at that. He knew that Kuroko would understand the importance the word.

The next day, he found a text back. Just a single period in the text box, otherwise blank. _Well, at least he acknowledged it_, Akashi thought wryly. He debated sending another, but put his phone away, trusting his better judgement.

What they had been arguing about had been downright ridiculous. Kuroko had casually stated that Akashi seemed a bit too busy at dinner, and Akashi, at the time preoccupied with his other things, namely his shogi board placed on his lap as well as his phone in his left hand, opted for sarcasm, dryly saying that he was too busy for him. Akashi, being horrible at sarcasm, had probably sounded totally serious.

In retrospection, Akashi probably shouldn't have been so playful at all, since Kuroko had seemed tense and pissed at the table. He usually didn't mind Akashi's habits, and even if he did, he would've just shot the redhead a disapproving look before letting it slide. To actually raise the topic and get such a smooth dismissal was probably not what Kuroko was looking for.

Kuroko had, in a fit of anger just stood up without a single word and left. Akashi had paused, dumbfounded by Kuroko's actions, before keeping calm, carrying on with his usual routine. However, when the clock inched near ten and the bluenet had not made an appearance, Akashi vented his frustration and worry into his shogi board, sending mass texts to find out where Kuroko was.

Finally, he found out that Kuroko was in fact, staying over at Aomine's for a while. Akashi, grimaced. _Out of all the people he could've chose, Tetsuya chose Daiki?_ Scowling uncharacteristically, he ignored Daiki's message out of spite.

Now it was the day after, and apart from a full stop from Kuroko, he had gotten no other messages about the Phantom miracle's whereabouts. He wondered if the full stop symbolized something, if it was just Kuroko's way of telling him that he wasn't good enough for him, that their relationship was coming to an end. Akashi berated himself. Kuroko was with Aomine. It didn't mean anything. Yet.

_This just wouldn't do._ Hardening his resolve, Akashi knew that he had screwed up, and he had to make amends in order to gain back Kuroko's favour. Gritting his teeth, he called Aomine.

'Daiki, Kuroko is with you?'

'Yeah. He is.'

'Can you give me some privacy with him? I need to talk to him.'

'Akashi, he's really mad right now. What did you do? He's refusing to talk to anyone. I don't think he really wants to talk to you right now.'

'Daiki, don't test my patience.' Aomine's eyes flashed dangerously and he glared at nothing in particular. Not that Aomine could see him, but it had its intended effect.

'R-Right. I'll tell him then.' Aomine sounded nervous.

'Don't,' Akashi sighed, 'just say you're leaving the house for a bit and leave him alone for a while. I'll find him then.'

'So around what time do you want me to leave?' Aomine sounded pretty subdued now.

Unwittingly, Akashi smirked, 'two will be great.'

'Yeah, sure,' Aomine sighed, 'please don't have make up sex on my couch, okay?'

Akashi smiled evily, 'Hmm.'

Leaving that as his last words, he cut the line, hearing Aomine's splutters on the other side before the line gave way to a flat tone.

Sighing, Akashi's smile faltered when he came back to his senses. He would need to prepare for his meeting with Kuroko. What could he even say? 'I didn't mean it was a joke?' Yeah. That would good well. Shaking his head, he turned back to the shogi board to think.

Around the said time, Akashi steeled himself, wearing his most casual clothing before taking off to Aomine's. Ringing the doorbell, Akashi waited until someone came to the door to answer. His nerves were burning with adrenaline, and he was surprised that he could actually feel this way off the court.

When the door opened, Akashi felt immense relief when his crimson eyes met aqua ones. However, when the aqua eyes shuttered and lowered, Akashi hastened to say something, 'I'm sorry, Tetsuya. I truly didn't mean it.'

'I know you didn't,' Kuroko said wearily, 'I just need some time to myself.'

'Please, just tell me what's wrong,' Akashi pleaded, wincing at the deperation in his voice, 'we can work this out together. I'm so sorry. I didn't pick up on the mood then. I was just joking. Of course you mean a lot to me. I'm in a relationship with you. Please just come home?'

Kuroko's eyes filled with tears, 'I-I lost my job. I tried to tell you then and you just didn't listen, and I was just so mad at my boss and so mad that you didn't even try to listen to me that I just left. I really didn't mean it either. I'm sorry.' The last part was mumbled into Akashi's nape.

Pushing the other into the living room and letting the door slam shut, Akashi maneuvered them both so that they were sitting on the couch. Cradling the other, he rubbed soothing circles into the other's back, 'you want to tell me about it now? I have you undivided attention.'

Kuroko deflated, 'I was stupid in the first place to sign up for marketing. How can I advertise products when I can't even make an impact? My boss said that I wasn't getting enough recognition. Like my personality, many of the products were 'invisible' to the market, apparently. I got really mad at him and I threw a folder at him.'

'You what?' Akashi gaped.

Kuroko blushed, 'it was the only thing I had on me at that moment. And like I said, I was really mad.'

Akashi chuckled before sobering, 'I'm sorry for aggravating you further.'

Kuroko bit his lip and burrowed himself deeper into Akashi's embrace, 'No. I was just mad at everything and everyone by then.'

A comfortable silence bloomed, and Akashi trailed soft kisses downwards, letting butterfly kisses tickle Kuroko's cheeks. Finally, Akashi connected his lips softly with Kuroko, moving his lips slowly against the blunet's, causing Kuroko to hum before returning the kiss with equal ferocity.

Tenderly, Akashi kissed along the Kuroko's jawbone, reaching his ear, before venturing lower, sucking sweetly on the other's nape, licking the sensitive skin there and delighting when the other gasped.

'You're so sensitive, Tetsuya,' Akashi chuckled against the pale skin he had been adoring before venturing lower to lick his collarbones.

Kuroko blushed and looked away, biting his lip to control the embarrassed retort that had wanted to escape before, as red as the other's hair, placed a sweet kiss on Akashi's head, a sign of his forgiveness.

Smiling, Akashi nuzzled himself into Kuroko's neck before pulling the other's shirt over his head and as soon as a dusky nipple was in view, attached himself on it. A startled moan was pulled from Kuroko, and his blush came back in full bloom, spreading all the way down to where Akashi had evoked pleasure.

'Are you embarrassed?' Akashi's red eyes rose from his attention and fixed themselves on Kuroko.

'I-I'm not!' Kuroko said, embarrassed.

Chuckling, Akashi didn't bother to reply at such an obvious lie before licking at Kuroko's stomach muscles just under his skin. The muscles tensed underneath him, spasming at the feeling of a tongue mapping out its contours, but Akashi continued his wet path across the smooth bumps, before finally, finding bone and latching himself to it.

Akashi nibbled at the bone, making the skin covering it a slight red. Trailing his tongue downwards in a hint of a tease, he waited till his tongue was at the crease between the pelvic bone and leg, just as his tongue had detected Kuroko's pubic hair, had pulled away before lifting the other's legs and sucking at the other's inner thighs.

'Mhn!' Kuroko groaned at the feeling of anticipation welling up in him, 'just get on with it already.'

'Today is about paying attention to you, so no. I'm going to take my time, Tetsuya,' Akashi said with a small quirk to his lips before continuing to place kisses surrounding the place Kuroko wanted the redhead to lavish the most, eyes darkened with lust still focused tantalizingly on aqua eyes that were widened with an unidentifiable moment.

Akashi continued his movements, but stilled when Kuroko's hand came to cup his cheek and pull the other upwards, 'thank you. Really.'

Smiling as an acknowledgement of thanks, Akashi kissed the other tenderly, unalike his previous lust filled motions, before slowly situating himself between the other's legs. Finally he decided that the other had had enough teasing, and he placed a kiss on the top of the other's leaking cock.

'Hmm,' Kuroko groaned, canting his hips slightly to tell Akashi to get on with it.

Akashi chuckled, 'impatient, are we.'

He licked at the other's trail of hair just for the sake of teasing the other a bit more, before without warning, took the other's dick into his mouth as far as it would go, causing the other to practically keen. However, when the other raised his hips, Akashi's mouth was already off the cock.

'Just get on with it…'Kuroko whimpered, cradling the back of the other's neck and guiding him to his prick, at the same time thrusting his hips forwards.

The wet slap of Kuroko's cock contacting with Akashi's face caused the latter to look up in him in mock surprise, 'eh? What is this?'

Letting the cock lightly thrust against his cheek for a few moments before pulling away, Akashi studied it, long enough and with such a critical air that even though the redhead had seen it for more times than Kuroko could count, he felt self-conscious.

Slowly, Akashi finally engulfed the cock before sucking at it lightly, swirling his tongue to collect the pre-cum pooled there.

Kuroko groaned at the slow motions that contradicted heavily with his wildly beating heart, legs shaking from the effort to control himself from thrusting up into the warm, wet heat, 'mgn…'

Akashi chuckled involuntarily at the other's moan, before doubling his efforts and taking the other's cock into his mouth slowly until he felt the other hit his throat. Wriggling his head in an effort to get more of the dripping length into his mouth, Akashi waited until he was desperate for air before pulling off, panting to get air into his lungs.

Kuroko, Akashi noted, was heaving, legs shaking. Leaning down, he captured the other's trembling lips between his and kissed the other softly, only to be pushed off of the other with a grimace, 'you taste bitter.'

'It's you that tastes bitter,' Akashi laughed as the other scowled, before lying back onto the bed and gesturing Kuroko to climb on him. When the other had pressed his hips to Akashi's clothed groin, Akashi groaned at the pleasure, before, with boundless self-control, shook his head and gestured the other to move higher.

Half-pouting, half-excited by the fact that Akashi wanted him to dominate him, Kuroko pushed himself up, aligning his need with Akashi's face.

'A-Are you sure?' Kuroko said, breath still uneven from the pleasure.

'Yes,' Akashi stated, nuzzling the swollen cock which bobbed at the sight of Akashi's lustful movements.

'Akashi…' Kuroko moaned breathlessly, almost sounding like he was intoning a prayer before he canted his hips forward, rubbing his throbbing cock against Akashi's cheek, leaving a smooth, slick trail on the side of the redhead's face.

Akashi didn't reply, and instead, turned towards the weight on his face, eyes dark with lust, before tonguing the side of it, almost with a curious air. Kuroko practically whimpered before thrusting forwards again. Akashi, being uncharacteristically playful, abstained his tonguing, looking coyly up through his eyelashes.

'What do you want, Tetsuya?' Akashi practically purred.

'P-please let me cum?' His voice trailed off into a trembling lilt before his hips shifted again.

'As you wish,' Akashi sighed as if it were a disappointment and wrapped his slick lips around the pulsing dick.

'Ah!' Kuroko cried and thrust unconsciously.

Akashi predicted this, however, as Kuroko's dick slipped further into Akashi's relaxed throat without resistance.

Eyes widening, Kuroko hastened to apologize, easing his cock out of the others mouth until only the tip remained. Akashi however, didn't react. Hesitantly, Kuroko thrust lightly again, senses dimmed with the hot wetness on his dick. Akashi didn't react.

Looking up, Akashi's eyes met Kuroko's, and finally, Kuroko snapped into action, pushing his cock slowly into the other's mouth before his pubic hair was pressed against the other's nose. Akashi inhaled, eyes closing, before kneading at Kuroko's backside. Staying as long as he dared in Akashi's mouth, Kuroko waited for two long seconds before he pulled back and repeated the process. On Kuroko's fifth thrust, Akashi's throat flexed around his cock, causing a startled groan to escape his mouth and him to practically collapse on Akashi.

Panting, Kuroko withdrew his length which had now turned a vibrant red at the tip before looking hesitantly at Akashi. Knowing what he wanted, Akashi closed his eyes and parted his lips, folding his lips slightly over his teeth. Kuroko grinded himself against the other's cheek, before thrusting, quickly now, into the other's mouth, feeling the ridges of the other's throat brush against his cock.

Feeling himself reach his peak, Kuroko panted, before letting out a sob and pulling his dick out of the other's mouth. His dick dragged along Akashi's throat, rubbing against his slick head, and he didn't even need to stroke his cock; he was cumming as soon as he pulled out, painting Akashi's face with white, thick ropes of cum.

Akashi's eyes opened, eyelashes thick with cum, but unlike his usual self, he only complacently took Kuroko's dick back into his mouth and licked until the other's thighs gave with the sensitivity of it.

'En-ough…' Kuroko grounded out before shuffling down Akashi's body painfully slowly, now sitting on the other's hips, before collapsing onto Akashi's chest.

Akashi hummed, humouring Kuroko and letting him lie on his chest before, after half a minute of resisting the urge to wipe the drying cum on his face, patted Kuroko on the shoulder, 'get off.'

Kuroko blushed at the unnatural hoarseness of the other's voice, before getting up and, without order, took a towel from the kitchen and wetted it before coming back to wipe Akashi's face.

Kuroko blushed, shyness now reigning over his more primal thoughts. Akashi, however, was having none of that. 'Don't be ashamed, Tetsuya.'

Kuroko nodded dutifully before resuming his motions, still blushing as hard as ever. Akashi sighed, 'you're beautiful to me. You have nothing to be ashamed of or to hide, so please, don't feel embarrassed with me. Rely on me.'

Kuroko nodded again, before burying himself into the other's chest, 'I'm sorry,' he mumbled, voice meek and muffled in Akashi's chest.

Silence reigned, before Akashi let out a deep sigh, his weariness showing once his pent up emotions had been released, 'I should be the one that's sorry. I didn't mean to treat you that way.'

'I-I know you didn't,' Kuroko said hesitantly, a tinge of pale pink appearing on the tops of his cheekbones, 'I'm sorry for getting mad.'

'I'm sorry for being insensitive,' Akashi countered before standing up and peeling his pants off disgustedly, opting to nab a pair that Kuroko had brought since Aomine's would more easily fit a tiger then fit him.

After changing, he pulled Kuroko up, who groaned. Akashi smiled at the other's petulance, before saying softly, 'come on. Let's go home.'

Kuroko's eyes brightened, 'yes. Let's.'

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that, especially you, silver woman! Regardless, please leave a review to tell me how you feel or just pop down a request! :)


	8. RikoHarem: Hot Springs

Oh god, this took me ages to complete. Personally, I'm not a really big fan of writing PWPs or het pairings, so this was horribly hard for me to write. However, since both a guest and ReverseHaremLover-Akari both asked for Riko x _, I thought it would be good to combine the two prompts so that I could kill two birds with one stone. ^-^'

For the meantime, I urge all of you to be satisfied with the huge monster of a one-shot this PWP is and refrain from sending straight/het prompts for now. (Please feed me yaoi!) Both guest and ReverseHaremLover-Akari, I hope you enjoy this!

Disclamer: Hah... I wish... ;_;

Pairing: Riko x Seirin, Riko x GOM

Warnings: PWP

* * *

The basketball team had just finished the practise, and they were all covered in a slight sheen of sweat. Satisfied by their performance, Riko nodded to herself, before blowing the whistle and raising her voice to attract the team's attention.

'We defeated the Rakuzans and each and every one of you has improved personally. Not only have you passed your personal goals since the start of the year, you have practically left them in the dust. Because of this, you should thank me for aiding your improvement in basketball and at treat me to dinner for compensation!' Riko ordered jokingly; she loved her team, and would go to the ends of the earth for them. However, sometimes, she had to show them who was boss.

Kuroko piped up, his voice monotone as ever, 'we can treat us to a visit to the hot springs, captain.'

'E-Eh?' Riko stuttered, blushing bright, 'It doesn't have to be something major like that! I just meant that I wanted a simple thank you, not a ton of money spent on useless trips. At most a meal.'

'But we want to do something good for you. A meal doesn't sound really genuine, does it?' Kagami supplied.

Riko seemed unwilling, and a long pause ensued. The whole team were holding their breaths, before Riko's voice cut through the silence, 'I-Fine.'

'Fine?' Izuki said, voice incredulous at her agreement.

'Yes, that's what I said, right?' Riko hissed through clenched teeth at Izuki's tone. Honestly. She was a girl and wanted to be pampered once in a while too; even though she didn't show this side of herself much.

The rest of the week passed without incident, and somehow, Riko had forgotten all about the team's promise to her. When Hyuuga had come up to her desk some time later on in the week and shoved tickets right under her nose, she had blinked at him, a little astonished, before grabbing the tickets.

'Wh-You actually got them?' Riko's hands shook as she eyed the ticket. It looked legit. Hands shaking, she reached into her bag to pull out her wallet, head shaking furiously all the while, 'I can't accept this! Oh my God, I was kidding for God's sakes-'

'Riko, shut up,' Hyuuga grumbled, 'we all deserved a break anyway. Your share was miniscule when it was shared amongst all the teammates.'

Riko opened her mouth, but shut it quickly when Hyuuga's glare seemed to intensify. Gulping, she nodded, breathless and flattered, 'thank you, truly.'

Hyuuga looked away, cheeks a little flushed, 'don't thank me only, woman! Thank the team.'

Scowling, Riko smacked Hyuuga on the head and kicked him out of the classroom, all the while shouting, 'accept my thanks like a decent human being, you baka!'

Riko had been practically counting down the days till the day of the hot springs. When she had showed her dad the ticket, her dad had basically threw a fit, gesturing a little wildly and spouting speculations about how she was going to be going to a hot spring with a bunch of boys.

However, she quickly persuaded her dad to think otherwise-bringing up topics that he had raised when he came home drunk was a more than effective way to get him to agree. Fingering the straps of her bags in excitement, Riko had practically ran out of the house in haste to meet up with the team.

Waving a goodbye to her dad and shouting a half-hearted, 'okay, I will!' to her father when he shouted something at her that she couldn't decipher, she sent a small smile to the team before following them towards the hot spring.

Kuroko had been pretty sensible to treat her to something like this, Riko thought as she eyed the standing poster at the entrance of the hot spring. It was extremely cheap due to the fact that it was mid-January, meaning it was horribly cold. Plus, its location was secluded, meaning that not a lot of customers would have come across it unless they were looking for it.

Settling down her bag into the single-bed hotel room the boys had booked her for the night, she didn't bother to check out her room. Instead, she stripped and put on the robe given before literally running towards the hot springs area.

Slipping down into the bath, she sighed a relieved moan as the hot water soothed her muscles. Leaning back, she was so comfortable that she was edging on the realm of drowsiness, before a loud sound came from behind her. Whipping her hair back, she was met with the sight of Hyuuga, nude with his…well, you know, hanging out for her to see.

Riko screamed.

Hyuuga screamed.

'What the hell are you doing here, ahou!' Riko snapped, red dotting her cheeks in both anger and embarrassment.

'You should be asking yourself that! You're in the men's area!' Hyuuga pointed to the men's sign whilst using the towel that was casually slung across his shoulders as something that looked akin to a miniskirt.

And then a sound, a male voice, to be exact, came from right next to her, 'domo.'

'Oi! Wh-Kuroko? When did you get here?'

'I was here the whole time you were.'

Flailing, Riko stood up unthinkingly, giving a full view of her breasts to Hyuuga and Kuroko, who both averted their eyes. Well, Hyuuga not so much. He kind of just stared and…laughed…?

Wait…why was he laughing…?

'You're practically flat!' Hyuuga gasped for air, nearly dropping his towel, 'I know why you came in the men's area. You're s-', another peal of laugher, 'you're secretly a man!'

Riko fumed, swearing as she could not get out of the bath without displaying her body, 'shut _up_! When we get back, I'm seriously going to force you to run a 100 laps around school, you bastard!'

Hyuuga was about to say something, but someone ran into his crouched form, causing him to stagger.

Looking back, he wanted to echo a sharp retort, but stopped short at who he saw. Midorima Shintarou. Seriously, he was at the same hot springs as they were…?

Midorima, however, was not looking at him with an irritated expression anymore and was instead looking at something in the distance, looking more than shocked.

A spark of anger raced through Hyuuga at that instant, but he realised just exactly who was in the hot springs at that moment.

'Oi! Stop looking at her, you fucker!' Hyuuga hissed, shifting so he was standing in a way that he was blocking the green-haired shooter's view.

Midorima's eyes drifted to Hyuuga's before asking brokenly, 'why is there a girl in the men's area?'

'She got into the wrong area, okay? Just get her some clothes maybe?' He directed to Midorima a little helplessly.

Midorima looked over to Riko, scrutinising her prone form in the water for a moment before jerking out an awkward looking nod. His right hand which had travelled to his crotch area to save his modesty was joined with his left, before he quickly ducked out of the area.

Riko silently berated herself before sinking herself back down into the pool. Huffing a breath, she waded herself into a more secluded area in the pool, but as she did so, she came into contact with something. Or someone.

_Of course! How could she have forgotten that Kuroko was in the pool?_ Looking down, Riko realised that Kuroko's face was smack in the middle of her chest. Realizing how awkward the position was, she pulled back, but in her haste, she slipped, bringing Kuroko down with her and bumping her elbow onto the side of the hot spring.

'Ow…' Riko hissed, rubbing her elbow before looking up and realizing the compromising position she was in.

Blushing, Riko tried to wriggle out of Kuroko's grip, but he held tight, and instead of moving off her and giving her some sort of apology, Kuroko did something unexpected. He kissed her.

A confused sound was let out from Riko's lips, but a moan shortly followed as one of Kuroko's fingers came up to tease her nipples. Riko moaned, arching upwards to meet Kuroko's hand as his deft fingers massaged soft circles into her moist clitoris. Riko was so focused on Kuroko's actions that she didn't realize that a certain red head had learnt in close, licking a stripe up her pulsating wetness.

Riko jerked, a surprised huff leaving her lips, 'Kagami…? When did you get he-ahh!'

The red-head didn't even let her finish her sentence before he sucked in a breath and went underwater again, buryinghis head between Riko's thighs and started sucking.

Kagami's tongue flicked at her slit, and Kuroko changed his tactics, meandering his fingers down to finger her, fucking his digits in and out of Riko's pussy slowly, stopping once in a while to give her deep kisses that made her toes curl.

Sighing at the stimulation, Riko buried her fingers into their hair and allowed them to reposition her so that she was lying on the cool stone floor of the hot springs instead of in the the pool. Shivering, she flinched at the sudden change in temperature, but Kagami and Kuroko's efforts soon had her blood pumping.

After what seemed like ages, Kuroko finally relented his teasing, positioning himself at Riko's slick entrance, which was pulsating invitingly, waiting for something to breach and give pleasure. So concentrated in him entering her, Riko didn't notice when the curtain was pushed open to reveal Midorima, more appropriately dressed this time with a few of the other guys who were wearing their swim suits.

All of them collectively gaped at the scene before them. Riko's embarrassment came back at full force, but she unwittingly let out a moan in the silence that echoed horribly around the cavern of the hot spring as Kuroko rutted in minuscule twitches, rubbing at all the right places.

Biting her lip, she glared at Kuroko and turned apologetically to the guys. Well, as apologetically as she could with two guys pleasuring her and a cock up her pussy, 'er, sorry?'

Shaking his head, Kiyoshi sighed, 'you tease.'

Riko grinned in spite of herself. Beckoning Kiyoshi close, Riko turned up to kiss him, pulling his hips forwards so that his half-hard dick could grind into the side of her face. Pulling down the swimsuit, Riko took Kiyoshi's hardness into her hand, jerking it a little before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it.

She worked on Kiyoshi for a full five seconds, before pulling off and turning to the cluster of people still at the entrance, 'what are you waiting for? Come on.'

Finally, that seemed to spur everyone to action. Hyuuga strode forwards before sitting on her upper body, positioning his cock opposite to Kiyoshi's. Quickly, Hyuuga made quick work of his cock, stoking it a bit before canting his hips forward to frot his hardness against the crook of her neck, covering her clavicle with precum.

'You're having fun, huh?' Huuga murmured before leaning further down to lick his own precum off her neck.

Sighing, Riko could only moan a response, so wrapped up in the pleasure that she was receiving.

Mitobe and Izuki had soon joined them and were both kissing and biting at the insides of her thighs, laving wet circles along her sensitive skin causing her to shudder at the overstimulation.

Meanwhile, Riko tilted her head forwards, mindlessly accepting Kiyoshi's dripping length into her mouth and allowing him to thrust lightly, relaxing her throat to take more of Kiyoshi in.

Midorima looked like he wanted to go, hesitance painted on his face, but the hard on he was sporting was a clear indication that he wanted to stay. Chuckling around Kiyoshi's cock and causing a shiver to run through the basketball player, she used one of her hands to wave Midorima over before pulling him so that he was positioned above her, cock slotted between the slight swell between her breasts.

Midorima gave in to his want, pulling off his pair of prude, knee-length swim suit before was rubbing his leaking cock through the dip of Riko's breasts, looking a little stunned at what he was doing. Fondling her breasts, Midorima rubbed at the left nipple, causing her pink tip to harden and turned a bruised red, before repeating the process on her other nipple with the slit of his cock, grunting at the stimulation as the nipple peaked and ridged.

Riko moaned, shifting her hips and grinding down onto Kuroko's cock, causing him to shudder and start thrusting in earnest. Every time Kuroko bottomed out, Riko let out a gasp, feeling the air punched out of her. Wrapping an arm Kiyoshi's waist, she encouraged Kiyoshi to speed up his thrusts into her willing mouth and at the same time, grabbed Hyuuga's cock and pulling him forwards, forcing him to reposition awkwardly as she put Hyuuga and Kiyoshi's cocks together.

Hyuuga grunted, arms reaching to find purchase and settling themselves on Kiyoshi's shoulders as Kiyoshi's cock slid along the length of his as he fucked Riko's pliant mouth. Riko pulled back and away from Kiyoshi's cock, jerking both Hyuuga and Kiyoshi together to compensate, before tilting her head so that she could mouth at the cocks at the same time whilst jerking the two of them of.

Hyuuga's breaths had sped up considerably since Riko had started to suck wet, open mouth kisses on their cocks, and his head had dropped forward, his short hairs tickling at Kiyoshi's nape.

Leaning forwards, Kiyoshi whispered conspiratorially, 'I bet I can last longer than you.'

Glaring up at him, Hyuuga hissed, 'it's not a competition, idiot!'

Biting his lip, Hyuuga allowed himself to admit that he was quite close to cumming. Riko's talented tongue and wet, moist mouth did things to him. Shivering, he eased his cock out of Riko's grasp before stripping it. Dimly, he noticed that Kiyoshi was doing the same. Positioning his cock so that the tip was pointed towards her face, he continued the slick movement, chasing his climax, feeling it come over him like a wave. Grunting through the pleasurable jolts, Hyuuga stroked himself a few more times before he slumped, posture sagging, using one hand to prop himself up.

Izuki quickly took Hyuuga's place, and Kiyoshi, who had already been close when Hyuuga came, climaxed quickly, allowing Midorima to take his place. Both of their cocks were impressive, Riko noted, and Midorima's was dripping freely. He had been fucking her breasts for quite a while now, and his cock head was swollen and angry red. Under Riko's suction, he had soon closed his eyes, thrusting into her mouth with a rhythmic motion.

Riko pulled off after a good half a minute, before turning to Izuki, who had been rubbing himself against Riko's cheek. Hollowing her cheeks, she sucked Izuki's dick into her mouth, going fast and rough. Soon, Izuki was dripping like Midorima was and seemed to be stuck on the edge between the want to elongate the pleasure and to find relief.

After another good minute, both of them had climaxed, Midorima's cock twitching and spurting clear drops whilst Izuki's cock had pulsed, shooting thick cum on her cheek, she finally turned her attention to Kuroko and Kagami, who were alternatively fucking into her, slow and deep.

So enraptured by the pleasure she was receiving, she didn't realise that they had extra company. Seeing movement from behind her, Riko looked up and gasped at who she saw. The colourful hair was unmistakable, 'A-Akashi?'

Looking down at her form, Akashi's eyes seemed to caress her sides, almost thoughtlessly, sending a shiver down her spine. Looking at Kuroko who still seemed more than impassive, Riko demanded, 'why the hell is he here?'

Kuroko looked at her for a second and then Akashi, composed as ever, as if his cock wasn't still buried inside Riko's pulsing pussy, 'the Teiko basketball members used to come here around this time of the year. It's a tradition, so to say.'

Practically yelping, Riko looked at him, eyes accusing, 'you're telling me the Generation of Miracles here?'

Kuroko didn't reply, but instead, turned his gaze to somewhere over Riko's shoulder.

Fearing what she would see, she looked up and realised that none other than the remaining members of the ragtag 'miracle' group were looking at her like an exhibit, 'o-oi, don't just stare. If you want join, you're free to, just don't stare.'

Akashi smirked and gave no response. Instead, he leant back on one of the folding deck chairs, as if he didn't have a care in the world. He opted to fold his arms, merely just looking at Riko.

Riko was about to complain, when Kuroko thrust in her again, causing her to mewl. The rough friction in her pussy was almost electric, and she gasped out her pleasure as he began to move quicker, rougher, until finally stilling with a groan. Pulling out, Kuroko had nodded to her still prone form before heading out, a small, almost secretive smile on his face.

Shaking her head in wry amusement, Riko wearily shifted herself into a better position, beckoning the Generation of Miracles towards her with a lazy smile. At first, Murasakibara and Kise seemed a little hesitant, but Aomine had charged straight in, giving her a million dollar smile and stroking up her thighs tauntingly.

However, her period of rest didn't last long, as soon as Aomine had started to rub higher and higher up her thighs, before finally, massaging her bundle of hair at her crotch and dipping down into the wetness below. Aomine was about to put a finger in her, but Kagami slyly intercepted, removing Aomine's hand and taking over the job. He thrust into her fast and hard, but not without attentiveness. Sometimes, if Kagami thought that Riko was pushed too hard, he would slow down, relaxing the tension in his body before winding himself up again. Riko dug her heels into Kagami's lower waist when the start and stop was sending Riko into a mild haze, 'please, _don't_ _stop_.'

Kagami looked at her, eyes alight with playfulness, 'I was wondering when you would ask.'

Riko snorted, wanting to retort, but a sharp, unexpected thrust punched a loud moan out of her. Colouring, she shook her head, clutching at Kagami for support as he thrust in and out of her, sending goosebumps along her spine at the sweet sensation.

Glaring a little at Kagami, Aomine looked a little lost with his spot being taken, and settled for bending down and burying his head between her thighs. Gasping, Riko arched as a wet tongue flicked pulses of pleasure onto her clit, Wriggling, she shifted her hips, wanting more attention to her everywhere. Kise and Murasakibara had tentatively approached her, a little shy at the brazenness of the act. However, Aomine's inclusion made them more willing to participate.

Kise nervously put his towel aside before venturing towards Riko, a small smile on his face. Jerking his cock until it was proudly standing, he edged closer to her prone form before rubbing his hardness against her side before pulling her up by the hips, forcing Kagami's hips to cant forwards.

Knowing what Kise wanted, Kagami pulled Riko onto him until Riko was resting on him as compared to hanging off him, ass out on display for Kise. Kise smiled at Kagami, grateful for his actions, before wrapping his arm around Riko's waist and grinding his cock against the crack of her butt.

Gasping at the new sensation, Riko gasped flinched a little, but after a while, pressed her cheeks together to deepen the crack. Kise jumped on the invitation, withdrawing his cock before pushing it between the mounds of her ass, wetting the divide between her two globes with precum.

Groaning, Kise wrapped himself tighter against Riko, melding his body to hers, whilst Kagami, taking the chance, plunged his hard cock into her entrance, causing her to moan at the hot sensation.

Whimpering, Riko arched into the enticing friction both Kise and Kagami's cock gave her, one sliding wetly in and out of her want and another rubbing teasingly against her sensitive back. The knowledge of exactly _what_ the thing rubbing against her back sent her senses into overdrive, causing her back to become hypersensitive, making her shiver.

Suddenly, a tongue pressed against her back, hot and dexterous, flexing and mapping out the subtle muscle under her skin. Gasping, Riko arched her back, wanting more to satisfy her. Raising her head to look behind her, Riko saw a set of purple lidded eyes staring at her. The eyes looked lazy at first glance, but a deeper look uncovered the hungry glint and the seductive allure within the orbs.

Slowly, Murasakibara's tongue moved downwards, poking at Kise's cock as he attempted to reach Riko's hole. Seeing what Murasakibara wanted, Kise moved himself so that Murasakibara could reach Riko's hole with his tongue, thrusting against the starting swell of her ass cheeks and using his hands to massage the two globes, marvelling at the softness of them.

Murasakibara's tongue licked tentatively, hot and electric, against the furl of her hole. Groaning, Riko reached back, and spread her cheeks wider, encouraging Murasakibara to continue. Seeing her reaction, Murasakibara allowed a small smile to grace her features, before he dived in with vigour, wanting to satisfy Riko.

Murasakibara flicked his tongue at the hole before shaping his tongue to allow it to thrust inside Riko's now loose hole, worming along the insides of Riko's ass. Massaging the hole a little, Murasakibara used the pad of his index finger to dip in and tease the hole before, finally seeing that Riko was loose enough, slowly eased a finger in.

Riko, too wrapped up in the rhythmic in and out of Kagami's thrusts and Aomine's flicks against her clit, did not notice Murasakibara's actions until a finger was pushed in. The foreign feeling invaded her and she bit her lip, staying as still as possible at the weird sensation. But a few more soft, slow thrusts from Murasakibara's long finger stirred arousal within her yet again.

Loose with the pleasure she was receiving from Kise, Aomine and Kagami, Riko easily accepted another two of Murasakibara's fingers. They were long and thick in her, and pressed all of the right places. Wriggling a little impatiently, Riko wanted more pleasure, but at the same time, was a little lost. With Kagami thrusting slick and fast into her swollen pussy and Murasakibara swirling his fingers inside her ass, she didn't know which way to cant her hips in, and soon settled with moving them back and forth, gaining as much friction as she could.

Clumsily, Riko placed wet, sloppy kisses along Kagami's jaw, urging him to go faster, moaning at how the friction within her sparked heavy, hot desire, trembling her loins. Feeling the muscles of Kagami's back tense, Riko knew that the latter was close. Gyrating her hips to help the red-haired teenager along, Riko bit her lip, trying to stifle the embarrassing keens she was emitting as Kagami's cock and Aomine's tongue brushed against her clit, sparking knives of desire piercing through her lower body.

Rutting against Riko, Kagami groaned, pumping his hips furiously, jaw tense, before he finally shuddered, pumping hotness into Riko's cavern. When his release ended, Kagami slumped, arms rubbing lazy circles into her shoulder, pressing lax kisses against her neck. He gave a few more lazy pumps of his hips, before finally removing himself from her.

Shakily, Riko got up, lifting herself off Kagami's now flagging erection. Giving her no time to recover, Aomine pulled Riko to him by her thighs, eyes wild with anticipation, and slid his hardness and dripping one into her dripping folds. Sighing at the feeling of fullness again, Riko eyes unwittingly rolled back up into her head as she felt Kagami's cum still hot inside her as she was pounded into by Aomine.

Riko mashed her mouth against Aomine's pushing back and forth at the two sources of pleasure. However, a sudden removal of fingers from her ass caused her to whimper a little at the loss. However, something pressed against her hole now stopped her confusion. Humming at the penetration, Riko arched backwards, helping Murasakibara slide his length into her.

Panting a little, Riko curved her back, pushing against the feeling of fullness in her backside. Unlike the other's Murasakibara's cock was huge and heavy in her, and though it wasn't the same as the sharp zings of pleasure Aomine was providing her as his cock rubbed against her folds, it was pleasurable all the same, sending a slow burn into her pussy as he fucked languorously up into her ass.

Whimpering, Riko unwittingly clenched down on both Aomine and Murasakibara, causing them both to groan collectively at the pulsing feeling, looking blearily up at Aomine, Riko leant forwards, before bringing their lips together and sharing a passion fuelled kiss. It was an angry, tension filled kiss that consisted of clacking teeth and bruised lips, one that brought over the anger of Aomine's loss on the court.

Riko smiled at Aomine's attitude, before pushing him away to reposition. Aomine looked a little lost and also a little hurt, if Riko dare say it, at her rejection. However, when Riko shuffled forwards, progress infinitesimally slow because of the hard cock shoving breathy moans out of her with every time it hit home, Aomine realized the gist of what he was doing and shuffled forwards, laying underneath her so she could ride him.

Grinding down, Riko positioned Aomine so that his cock was positioned in a meticulously convenient way so that every time he thrust upwards, it would rub against her clit tantalizingly. Groaning and shifting her hips against both Aomine and Murasakibara, Riko could do nothing but embrace the feeling of pleasure as it coursed through her and took over her entire being.

Kise had swung himself onto Aomine's chest, ignoring Aomine's huff of annoyance, and grinning at Riko winningly. Huffing a breathless laugh at Kise's expression, it cut off into a moan when Aomine thrust particularly hard at her laugh. Twisting his body to face Aomine, Kise smirked a little, 'jealous?'

'Go away, Kise,' Aomine gritted out before continuing to thrust.

Ignoring him, Kise turned back to face Riko and latched onto her neck, sucking sweetly at her skin and trailing swirling patterns along the side of her neck with his tongue. When her neck was sufficiently bruised by his kisses, Kise moved lower, latching on to a still swollen nipple and fingering the other one. Riko arched away from the sensation; she was still too sensitive from the previous teasing and couldn't take any more.

Kise flicked the nipple for good measure, causing Riko to gasp, before finally returning to her neck, thrusting his hard cock on the flat plain of her stomach to remind her of what was to come.*

Aomine deepened and quickened his thrusts, body as tense as a bow. Knowing what was coming, Riko grinded desperately, wanting Aomine to empty himself into her. Aomine obliged, thrusting into her with an erratic pace and rubbing deliciously at her now steadily leaking pussy. Finally, with a choked sound, came into her, cock swelling at every pulse of cum that spurted out of him.

Feeling it hot against her made her shiver, and spasm unwillingly, moaning loudly, body slumped against Kise who was still rubbing wetness gently against her thigh.

Seeing that her limbs were too shaky for her to move, Murasakibara hoisted his hands under her thighs and pulled her up, allowing a better angle for him to thrust into her. Practically keening, she felt Murasakibara's cock reach deeper inside her, causing her insides to squirm at the feeling. Pussy now hopelessly empty, she grasped for Kise, wanting him to do something to alleviate the ache inside her.

Kise gave her a small, seductive looking smile that sent a pulse of want along her insides before he pushed his cock into her, the cum left inside her slicking Kise's cock, causing him to groan at the almost unbearable wetness and hotness. Giving her an appreciating look, Kise canted his hips forward, grinding his length into the hotness, pulling a groan from Riko.

One of Kise's hands came to encircle Riko's waist, whilst another reached down to fondle at Riko's swollen clitoris. Emitting a breathy gasp, Riko grinded against Kise desperately; the feeling of wanting to climax was stronger than she had ever felt before. However, Kise thrust and massaged her clit at a slow pace, drawing her pleasure out into soft waves instead of the harsh intensity that she craved.

Emitting a helpless moan, Riko continued to shift against both Kise and Murasakibara, feeling the two cocks deep within her, providing friction she had never imagined before. Murasakibara thrust in a unforgiving pace, pulling all the way out before shoving back in, relentless in his thrusting, whilst Kise was slow and smooth, sliding in and out of her slowly, relishing the push and pull.

Behind her, Murasakibara had encircled his hands around her, cupping one of Riko's breasts in his hand and licking the side of her neck and ear, humming his pleasure at the relentless stimulation around him. Smiling, Riko leant backwards, arching her back, encouraging Murasakibara's thrusts into her.

Murasamune, disregarding Kise in his pleasure, pushed Riko forwards and spread her ass cheeks wider so the push and pull of her rim was visible around his leaking cock. Unfortunately for Kise, this caused both Riko and Murasakibara to put weight on him and he was crushed underneath the weight.

Groaning a little, Kise continued his thrusts, but they were half-hearted, 'oi! Murasakicchi, you're heavy!'

Grunting a dismissal, Murasakibara thrust a few more times, before unwillingly hoisting Riko's waist up with an arm, leaving only her front slumped against Kise. However, this dislodged Kise from Riko's pussy and she felt a strange ache within at the sudden loss of friction.

Ignoring Kise's protests, Murasakibara continued, thrusts reaching deep into her. Grunting, he spread his palms wide against Riko's ass, cupping the two globes and massaging at them, pulling and pushing them together and changing the feeling his cock gave her as he pushed in and out.

Feeling Murasakibara's pace quicken, Riko reached a hand down, wanting to chase her own orgasm, but a hand shot out and grabbed hers away from her clit. Looking up in mild surprise, she saw Kise's deft fingers venture down, until at last, it was at the place where she wanted it to be. Groaning, Riko massaged her clit onto Kise's fingers by twisting her hips minutely, trying to get Kise's finger to rub _just right_ against her aching, throbbing clit.

It was like forever before Murasakibara finally stilled and grunted, splashing new hotness into her, a foreign sensation, hot and full, into her ass. Pulling out before he finished pulsing, he continued pleasuring himself with his hand, pumping the last of cum in streaks and dribbles over Riko's back. Feeling weird that there was nothing inside her anymore after continuous stimulation, Riko felt a little dizzy with the extreme arousal she was feeling. Stretching out to Kise, Kise obliged her voiceless request. Flipping her onto her back, Kise pushed in, stretching her pussy again. The both of them groaned at the sensation, feeling the wet slide of swollen skin against skin, arousing pleasure within their gut.

Gasping, Kise thrust, almost if bound by a helpless will just to do so, pushing his throbbing arousal in and out of the delicious friction of Riko and the hotness of her insides. Riko was all for him, Kise thought, almost deliriously, feeling himself dangling at the edge of climax. Spread open beneath him, Riko was chasing her own orgasm, her moans reaching a pitch that almost sounded like sobs.

However, Kise had reached his own orgasm before she reached hers. Issuing a loud moan, Kise felt his thighs twitch and the tip of his cock throb with pleasure as he spilled into Riko. Gasping, Riko shifted her hips at the hot stimulation, not at all satisfied yet. However, Kise pulled out before she achieved orgasm, and extricated himself from her, pressing a small apologetic kiss onto her shoulder.

Feeling cheated, Riko slumped, using her fingers to rub at her clit, opting for a second option to chase her orgasm. Feeling the pulses of pleasure catch up to her, the intensity of them made her gasp, pressing her cheek against the cold floor of the hot spring. Finally, Riko felt herself feeling the edge of her orgasm. However, a cock slapped her face, the shock of it jarring her from her pleasure.

'Have you forgotten about me, perhaps?' The voice sounded unbothered and smooth; if Riko did not see the dripping cock in front of her, she might have believed it.

Without another word, Akashi picked Riko up and dumped her into the spring. The hotness of the spring soothed her now aching muscles and brought her heat that had been gradually seeping away from her, leaching into the cold, hard ground.

Spluttering a little at sudden change of environment, Riko shook her ruffled hair to a side, looking a little blearily up at Akashi.

Akashi smiled, a small one, but a smile nonetheless. The subtle curl of lips brought new heat to her groin, and she felt slick and cum leak out of her pussy as it pulsed in arousal at his gaze. Seeing him strip, Riko appreciated the hints of muscles littering his front and the shift and flex of them against his skin.

Propping herself against the side of the hot spring, Riko had closed her eyes, but was soon aware of another presence beside her. Deft fingers reached down, massaging her nipples and trailing teasingly up and down her abdomen. Moaning softly, Riko arched into the sensation, but a hand prevented her from doing so. Blushing a little, Riko complied, trying to be still as possible under Akashi's ministrations.

Finally, Akashi's fingers ventured down to massage at her clit and spread her pussy lips, sending waves of arousal down her spine. Then, an absolute contrast to the delicate teasing he had been subjecting, he lifted Riko by the back of her thighs and sunk himself into her. Arching, Riko echoed a small scream, strangled and verging almost into a sob at the sudden fullness.

'Are you going to be good for me, Aida?' Akashi's voice rang out, echoing off the tiles of the hot spring and resounding in Riko's ears.

Urging to comply, Riko nodded, biting her lips and whimpering a little, wanting the pleasure to continue.

Akashi eyes lidded, 'then don't cum.'

Riko sobbed at his request, 'I…?'

Akashi pulled out a little, and the emptiness was threatening to fill her again. Nodding frantically to stop Akashi from pulling away, Riko inched herself forwards, forearms pushing her into Akashi's hold, 'I'll be good, Akashi. _Fuck_ me.'

Riko was awarded a grin, casting a boyish hue on the sportsman's face, and an approving hum, 'good girl.'

Finally, Akashi moved, fucking her in languorous cants of his hips and grinding his hips in circles, bringing spots of pleasure behind Riko's closed eyes at the stimulation. Gritting her teeth, she grunted, staving off her orgasm the best she could as the other fucked into her wet and swollen pussy.

Hearing Akashi grunt his desire, Riko focused herself on making Akashi reach his peak. Clenching and unclenching rhythmically, she helped Akashi along, squeezing and rubbing her folds against Akashi's engorged cock. Echoing a moan, Akashi bent himself over Riko, now using his whole body to fuck into her, the new angle allowing his cock to slip deeper into her.

Keening, Riko threw her head back, feeling the need to orgasm hit her hard, 'A…Akashi, I need…'

Understanding what she needed, Akashi shushed her, petting her hair, uncharacteristically gentle in his motions, 'I'm close.'

Moaning at his words, Riko felt the pleasure peak in her and swivelled her hips, grinding against Akashi's length. Hissing, Akashi pulled out, opting to use his sensitive cock head to rub against her clitoris. With her most sensitive point stimulated, Riko could not stave her peak any longer. Arching Riko's mouth opened in a silent scream as wave and wave of pleasure struck her. Feeling her pussy pulse at her orgasm, Akashi pushed in, using her pulsations to help himself along. Finally allowed himself to cum, Akashi tensed, issuing a soft, drawn-out moan before finally spurting his cum into Riko.

When Riko came finally to, her team members' disapproving look was the first thing she saw.

Hyuuga extended a hand, a sports drink clutched in his hand, 'you over-exerted yourself, you know. You blacked out and Akashi had to carry you back to your room after dressing you.'

Riko scowled, voice hoarse, 'I was preoccupied with other things, you know. You could have helped me.'

Hyuuga blushed, and nodded, gaze tinged with a cheeky grin that didn't look sorry at all, 'sorry about that.'

Riko tried to sit up and retort, but another wave of dizziness hit her. Izuki helped her up, hands framing her shoulders to sit her up. Accepting the sport drink, she took a few sips, gradually emptying the bottle till only a little less than half was left.

'You guys,' Riko laughed dryly, 'are monsters. You lured me here to fuck?'

'That was Kuroko's idea, actually,' Kagami said, smiling a little too good-naturedly for a guy who, an hour before, had been choking her on his cock.

Blushing a little, Riko said hotly, 'that was uncalled for. You know, you could have said! I would have prepared for it!'

Kuroko smiled at her, 'I know you've wanted to have group sex since forever. Hyuuga told me, you know.'

'Well, yes, I did want a try, and I enjoyed it lots, but a little privacy please?'

'Well, if Hyuuga gave you privacy, you would still be wishing for it, wouldn't you?' Kuroko said with a smile.

Riko sighed and allowed a small smile to grace her lips, 'that much is true.' Turning to Hyuuga, Riko said, 'thank you.'

Hyuuga didn't give her a verbal answer, but the quick, shy kiss he pressed onto her cheek was an answer all the same.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this all of you! Especially the guest and ReverseHaremLover-Akari who requested this. :) Please review, follow and favorite if you liked it!


	9. GOMKaga: Angel

Hiya! So, I know that it has been a long wait for the last chapter, and this has been saved up for a while since this prompt gave me a spark that allowed me to vomit words. This is actually an apology at the speed which I'm writing, so hope you all bear with me! This is actually for a guest, that sadly, I cannot PM. :( I truly hope it's what you wanted though, guest!

Eh, on another more depressing hand, this fic is not for the fainthearted. I was in an angsty, kill-off-the-mains mood (as always) when I was writing this, so watch out. ^-^'

Disclaimer: Yeah. It's mine. Because it's totally logical to post fanfiction about your own manga. Mhmm.

Pairing: Slight Kagami x Himuro, Kagami x GOM Bromance

Warnings: Fem!Angel!Kagami, Angst, Major Character Death

* * *

_Closing her eyes, Kagami took a deep breath, feeling her grace leave her. Her momentum dropped before she started to speed up, the tips of her hair flaming at the resistance. She let her body relax. This is the end, she thought, resigned, before finally sighing a breath and then keeping still. Crossing her hands over her chest, Kagami straightened herself, before allowing herself to drop. To fall from grace._

Meanwhile, unknowing of Kagami's inner turmoil, Akashi looked up from the shogi board in front of him a vague curiosity instilled in him at muffled thump he thought he had heard. With a look to the sleeping members of his basketball team, he chuckled a little at their sleeping positions. Murasakibara was characteristically sprawled out on the bed, drool dripping from his mouth, Kuroko's was ramrod straight, as was Midorima's, whilst Aomine and Kise were practically both tangled into the sheets at impossible positions.

Another thump sounded. Curiosity now piqued, Akashi to looked up to see a white dressed figure on his porch. Heart skipping a beat, he tensed in his seat, still looking at the ethereal looking woman in front of him. Opening the window with a squeak, Akashi called out, voice startlingly loud amongst the sound of the cicadas and the dripping of the morning due, 'who are you?'

The figure looked shocked, still and tense under her white robes, before speaking hesitantly, brushing her red hair behind her ear almost bashfully, 'Taiga.'

Akashi's brow furrowed. What an unusual name! Wasn't that a guy name? However, he wouldn't question Taiga about her name. There were more pressing matters at hand. 'Why are you here?'

'I fell from grace,' Kagami said promptly before walking towards him. The distance between them closed, and when the other neared, Akashi unconsciously leant in, eyes drooping at Kagami's almost mystical smell. However, he was startled out of his reverie when he realized that Kagami was looking at him and smiling knowingly. Flushing slightly uncharacteristically, Akashi backed away until he was at an appropriate distance before clearing his throat.

Kagami chucked, sadness underlining her voice but at the same time still managing to sound angelic in the stillness of morning air, 'That happens to mortals a lot. Angels secrete a sort of smell that smells attractive to mortals.'

'So, you're not a mortal,' Akashi half stated, half asked.

'No. I'm an angel,' Kagami said serenely.

_Ah. That explains it_, Akashi thought wryly before repeating, 'so you're not a mortal. I see.'

Silence reigned, before Akashi let out a sight and gestured back at the house, 'well, we can't have you standing outside, can we? You should come in.'

Turning around, Akashi stalked back to the house, not looking back. If Taiga wanted to come, she would come. If she wanted to leave, so be it. Frankly, she seemed a little crazy. She wasn't really an angel. Angels were definitely not real. She was probably just a homeless someone wanting a place to stay. Akashi smirked. Taiga was obviously a fake name. A stage name, maybe. Maybe she was a stripper.

Reaching the room he had shared with his teammates, he nudged Midorima's arm with his sock-covered foot, sending Midorima jolting upwards at the force, before wordlessly motioning him to send the others into consciousness.

Akashi leant down, mouth ghosting a hot gust of breath onto the other as he whispered into the other's ear, 'there's an angel on our doorstep.'

Sending a quizzical look, Midorima did nothing more but peer out of the window to look at Kagami, standing patiently and humming a cheerful tune on the doorstep of Akashi's house.

Akashi smiled, he knew why he chose Midorima as his vice-captain. Inviting Kagami in, he dawdled awhile, waiting for Kagami's wide eyed, slack jawed wonder to cease. When Kagami finally acquiesced and followed Akashi's leisurely pace to the bedroom, Akashi was met with the sight of a stoic Kuroko ruthlessly hitting Kise who was whining, head buried resolutely into his pillow.

Sighing, Akashi spoke, 'wake up, Ryouta. We have company.'

'Eh…?' Kise's lidded eyes peeled open to show golden orbs, still hazy with sleep, 'who is it?'

Akashi didn't deem his yellow-haired teammate a reply. Instead, he sighed before sticking out his hand, pulling Kise upright.

Sticking his head out of the doorway, Akashi saw Kagami still standing in the spot where he had left him, staring around complacently. A fond exasperation tugged at Akashi's heart, 'come on. Meet my schoolmates.'

'Taiga, meet Ryouta, Shintarou, Daichi and Atsushi,' Akashi gestured to each of them and they each gave a nod, or smile to the red-head.

Nodding, Taiga smiled at the all of them before she ventured further into the room and plopped down on one of the sleeping bags like she owned the place.

Containing a sigh, Akashi once again prompted, 'can you tell us what happened to you? Do you have somewhere to return to?'

Kagami shook her head, eyes dimming at his words, 'my brothers and sisters…they cast me out. Because I-they wanted to get rid of humanity. Now that God is gone, many of their allegiances have swerved. I refused.' Kagami took another breath, 'they said that if I wanted to side with the humans, then I had no right to be an angel.'

Midorima looked at Akashi at that statement, gaze probing, 'angels are not real. They're mythical creatures.'

Kagami bristled, 'I am an angel! Humanity hasn't been visited by angels since the death of Jesus Christ, but I assure you, we are very much real! I have seen the rise and fall of eras. I have seen the way humanity developed, how the worlds have evolved, how the universe has changing. You have no right to say that angels do not exist because of your own misguided views, _child._'

Flinching at the outburst, Midorima settled, a little sullen but mollified, 'I'm sorry.'

Belatedly, Akashi realised that Kagami's eyes were glowing red.

A sigh from Kagami, 'I'm sorry, Midorima Shinatarou. I understand your hesitance to believe the legitimacy of my kind. We haven't been known to man since twenty centuries ago, after all.' Kagami reassured the green-haired shooter before scowling, 'however, my wings have just been forcibly torn off by my own brothers and sisters and I have just been named a traitor by my kind. It would be best if you did not mention anything about the said subject at all.'

Turning to Akashi, Kagami said, 'is there anywhere you can direct me to? Someplace as to where I can stay for now?'

For some reason, Akashi felt compelled to help, a sense of pity and empathy running through him, 'you can stay here. With me.'

Kagami sent him a half knowing, half grateful smile, the former so apparent that it left Akashi wondering whether him agreeing was because of Kagami's manipulation.

Immediately, retorts sounded, Aomine's voice being the loudest, 'oi, how the hell are you going to support her? She might have been an angel, but now that she's not one, he's got to eat, and sleep and basically function. That's a drag on your expenses.'

Akashi scowled. However, it was not because Aomine was irrational, it was because he was totally and utterly right.

However, Kagami cut Akashi out of his musings, 'it's alright. I don't need to eat. Or sleep. Or function.' A glare was sent in Aomine's general direction, 'I'm alright.'

And as if she had something to prove, Kagami repeated himself, crimson lashes casting a dark shadow across her face, 'I'm alright.'

Soon, it was obvious that Kagami needed to do said things and on the overall 'function' as a normal human being.

It wasn't even two hours later when Midorima found Kagami sitting in a puddle of her own urine, looking more than confused. Four hours later, Kagami's stomach had grumbled and she had looked at her own stomach in anger, eyes accusing, as if it grumbling was the reason why everything had gone wrong for him.

It looked hugely comical, and it would have been funny, but it wasn't because it was _Kagami_, and no one laughed. Akashi had never been more thankful that his friends were _his friends._

Kagami had worked her ass off for the next few months, doing whatever she could here and there, and finally, with a little aid from the Generation of Miracles, bought a small, dingy flat in the middle of nowhere. However, that was not too bad, as she would stay with Akashi, usually sleeping over at his house more often than not.

During the time that Kagami did so, Akashi taught her the basics of basketball. It was surprising that Kagami not only picked it up quickly, but since rose to Aomine's level. Unknowingly, Aomine came to Akashi's a lot more after that, spending hours and hours playing basketball with the ex-angel. The latter played with a strange ferocity, a wide berth from her usual wide eyed endearment. It wasn't until evening, when the sun set to the point that both of them couldn't see the hoop without squinting, that the two basketball rivals came home, drenched in sweat but with huge smiles plastered over both their faces.

Kagami started to model with Kise shortly afterwards, realising that not only she was good at modelling, but the pay was more than enough for her. Soon, she was able to move into a more spacious flat than before. By then, the five of them had left middle school and gone off into different high schools. Akashi and Atsushi had left to different prefectures so they couldn't visit often, but day after day, unfailingly, Kise, Midorima and Aomine found themselves in Kagami's presence, just relaxing or talking about whatever.

Kagami met Himuro through Kise.

The man was a photographer, but if Kagami could be honest with herself, she would much rather if she was in charge of photographing him, not the other way around. One thing led to another, and Kagami realised, wrapped up in Himuro's loose arms and feeling utterly content that she was well and truly in love with him.

It wasn't like the other didn't care for her, but the aching sense that always wracked Kagami's bones whenever she was near him was not, she was sure, reciprocated in any way. This was proved true when Himuro broke it off with a soft smile, apologetic and soft and truly, _truly_ sorry, that Kagami did not have the heart to hate him.

Himuro found a new girl, a bubbly, pink-haired girl with the name Moimoi Satsuki. Kagami wanted to hate her, but she found that she could not, as Moimoi was not only perfectly nice to her, but she had a good sense of humor and personality, worming her way into the ex-angel's life.

Himuro never told Moimoi what had happened between him and Kagami, but when she finally got the guts to tell Moimoi about it, she realised that she shouldn't have worried about telling it to her bubbly friend at all; not only was she supportive, but she was anything one could wish for in a best friend.

Life dragged on, slow and horrifyingly fast for Kagami, who had lived since forever, but things were okay. Kagami figured that if she never was able to revert back to an angel, her life was still a good one.

She was coping, and that was all that mattered.

Kagami was lonely.

Sighing, Kagami brushed her wavy hair behind her ear, gazing wistfully at the door, willing for it to open. Since the five had graduated from high school, they had all gone off to college. It was a new experience to them, she supposed.

Midorima had gone off to some college in Osaka. He remembered him waving to her, smiling in that tender, surprisingly sensitive way of his and promising her that he would visit. Aomine and Kise had promised her too, going all the way north to Hokkaido, attending a school that offered them a full scholarship for basketball. Kuroko and Akashi both ventured to Kyushu, the former studying English Literature, the latter studying Forensics.

Moimoi and Himuro had married early and were expecting a child late June. Kagami never realised how the facsimile things in life seemed to bother her now that she was turned mortal.

Kagami shook her head. They would come back to her, someday. _They had to_.

She was so lonely. _So, so lonely._

A WOMAN FOUND DEAD ON ROUTE 58

_On Tuesday, authorities identified the victim as the 29-year-old model Kagami Taiga._

_That afternoon, Lieutenant Hondou confirmed that her death has been ruled a suicide. Lt. Hondou said on Wednesday morning, 'Right now, we believe that Ms. Kagami Taiga was a suicide; she had no notable contacts, and was likely not in her right mind when the suicide occurred.'_

_Police originally responded to a call at 8:20 a.m. on Monday about a woman lying on the ground near the edge of the lot. Responding officers discovered the body of Ms. Kagami Taiga,, according to police, on the side of the road of Route 58. According to police, identification was found with her body, but the legitimacy of said identification is unclear._

_Lt. Hondou said Ms. Kagami Taiga was last seen on Saturday night at Izakuya, a bar located a few miles away from Route 58, claiming she was 'an angel of the Lord'. Her body was discovered on Monday morning on Route 58. It was not immediately clear if she was seen alive on Sunday._

_Family members of Ms. Kagami Taiga could not be reached for comment._

* * *

I know, please don't kill me? ^-^' Hopefully it was to your liking, guest! Please leave a review to tell me what you thought or to supply me with a prompt!_  
_

On another hand, exams are coming up this April, and I'm pretty sure that I can't really post anything over the period of April-May. Hopefully you can bear with the slow speed! However, I truly promise that every prompt WILL BE DONE NO MATTER WHAT (unless I die, but eh, semantics). I will make all of you happy. I swear. I'm just postponing everything a little. Oops. xx


	10. Kagami: Kidnapper

Ugh, I'm seriously slowing down a lot. I'm so sorry to all of you who requested fics! Once again, I stress; I'm really iffy about the order of how I do it, so it might take a while to get back to you. However, I will definitely get to you. Just be patient. The next one might be yours!

This chapter is dedicated to tsume-k. I'm so sorry that I couldn't incorporate KagaGOM. However, the I took the stalker thing a little too far...? I don't get what I wrote, but hopefully you think it's okay? I'm so sorry once again, things took a mind of their own. ^-^'

Disclaimer: I wish.

Pairing: Kagami x Kidnapper, call it a solo or whatever

Warnings: Mild sexual imagery, threatening, non-con (just on the safe side)

* * *

Kagami eyes fluttered before they opened blearily, looking up at the harsh lights and internally wincing a little as they blinded him, sending spots flickering across his eyes. Sitting up a little, he surveyed the room, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. At first, he felt disoriented and confused as to where he was, but realization flickered through him in a hot pulse and he sat up, a little out of breath in his panic.

Jolting up, he realised that he wasn't only trapped in the room but he was also restrained, a pair of metallic cuffs jangling around his bound wrists. Looking around desperately now, taking in his surroundings, he realised he was in a toilet. It wasn't a filthy toilet; it looked more like something you would find out of a high class hotel.

Using a foot to toe open the slightly ajar door, he peered out of it, confirming his own thoughts. In his line of sight, there was a muted box television, showing, Kagami guessed as the people pranced about on screen, a comedy. Ironic. Craning his neck, he saw that the bed opposite the television was occupying someone. Two legs were sprawled out over the bed uncaringly, shoes still on, and a hand nursing a beer came into sight a little later.

So his captor was awake. Kagami huffed to himself. Leaning back, he rested his back onto the cool tile wall of the toilet, but a sudden sharp pain that lanced through his lower back caused him to unintentionally wince. Darting a furtive eye towards the main room, he realised that the other had heard.

Sitting up a little, he raised his head a little. Though he was the one kidnapped and forced submissive, he would poise himself with pride. Glaring at the door, he saw it swing open, revealing the profile of his kidnapper. The first thing Kagami noticed was that he was tall. Not obviously built or anything, but he seemed to be able to hold his own ground.

Kagami's eyes darted, taking in where would be the best to attack if the other had freed him from the chains. Finally, Kagami lifted his head up to meet the other's eyes. The glare that had been strong and hard on his face slightly faltered when he took in his kidnapper's face. The kidnapper had doe looking eyes that made his whole face look gentle, and the way his lips were shaped made him seem like he was constantly smiling. He looked normal. Nice, even; someone Kagami would dip his head politely to on the street.

'What do you want with me?' Kagami wished that he could say his voice was steady, but it was a little weak. The hoarse nature of it surprised him a little, and Kagami realized belatedly that his throat was parched.

The man smiled, 'I don't want anything.'

Lifting one of the cups from the sink, the man poured a cup of water before offering it to Kagami, pressing the cup to his lips in a gentle, methodical way that dimly reminded Kagami of a nurse or doctor tending to a patient in a hospital.

At first, Kagami had been unwilling to accept it, but when the cool liquid came in contact with his dry lips, he unwittingly parted them. The man smiled, and Kagami was gifted with the cool sweetness of the slightly metallic-tasting water.

Satisfied, Kagami leant back, 'If you don't want anything, then why am I here?'

Because that's the only thing that I want; apart from that, I want nothing really.'

Chuckling, the man waved casually before exiting, leaving Kagami's veins burning with anger. Renewed determination caused him to pull at his bonds, and the metal rubbed hot lines of red onto on his wrists, causing him to wince. Sighing, lethargy pulled at him, and he belatedly realized that the water had been drugged. Kagami fought stubbornly against it until he couldn't any more. Controlled by the drug, Kagami's eyelids were too heavy to hold up and soon drooped downwards, and the temptation of sleep pulled him away from consciousness and into sleep.

When he came to, Kagami had been resituated, tied to a chair with thick binding ropes that chafed at his limbs and wrists in a cliché-looking warehouse of some sort. Mind still foggy from the drug, Kagami blinked blearily, squinting his eyes under the harsh light until his surroundings finally focused. Realizing how tight the bonds were tied, he realized that there was no way he was getting out, even if he put an effort into struggling against the bonds.

There was no one with him, and he was just about to relax into the uncomfortably hard wooden chair, but he heard the echo of footsteps and tensed. Soon, the footsteps grew louder and the same captive rounded the corner. Scowling, Kagami asked again, spitting out, 'what the _hell_ do you want, goddamnit!'

The captive leered at him, a hint of a smirk curling up his lips. Studying his profile for a moment, the silent stretched out for a few seconds, before he finally moved. Pulling a revolver out from his holster, he pointed it at Kagami idly as if it were a toy, before venturing closer, up to the point where the cool metallic muzzle of it came to rest at his crown.

Unwittingly shaking, Kagami's lips parted, visibly trembling in fright and horror at what was about to come. Heart hammering a thousand miles per hour, he looked up at his captor, who merely looked amused and lowered the gun with an eyebrow raised in challenge. Now embarrassed and angry, Kagami glared up at the man before looking away sullenly, refusing to cooperate.

'Now, now, don't be like that,' the captor grinned before using the gun and raising his head up to make eye contact. Still feeling defiant, Kagami allowed his head to be tilted upwards, but shifted his eyes askance so he didn't have to look at the man. The man, frustrated, hit him hard over the jaw with the barrel, the cylinder digging painfully into his cheek.

Groaning at the sudden pain, Kagami could taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. Looking up with a slightly more injured expression, Kagami now faced his captor who was smiling pleasantly, well, as pleasantly as he could anyway, at his cooperation.

'Good. Now lick the revolver.' The captor said pleasantly as if he was asking Kagami to pass the salt.

'What?' Kagami forgot about cooperation for a moment, voice accusing and hysterically high in the silence. The man merely gestured with the gun, shaking it lightly at his face.

Realising that there was nothing he could do, he obliged, hesitantly stuck his tongue out and licked at the muzzle, a quick swipe of his tongue. However, the gun was not removed from his face, and he looked up. The captor's expression was pleasant, but it was tinged impatience, 'do it properly.'

Swallowing, Kagami obliged, licking a long stripe of wetness onto the underside of the barrel.

'Good boy,' the captor cooed, and Kagami had never felt so humiliated in his life. He couldn't even find the will to glare and instead looked up wearily at the captive. The captor, oblivious to his discomfort continued, 'now suck it.'

Wordless, Kagami glared but proceeded to, wrapping his lips a little disgustedly around the barrel. Then, the man started moving the gun. And it felt like… Rearing back, Kagami realized the implications of his captor's actions, but a hand came up to rest on the back of Kagami's head, guiding his mouth and making him bob up and down on the gun. The gun clacked against his teeth, and scraped white hot lines of pain against the back of his throat.

Gagging, Kagami wanted to withdraw, pushing against the man's hand, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man threateningly stroking the trigger and persisted, bobbing his head and looking up at the man when the latter signalled him to.

Slowly, the man's pace on the gun lessened, but each push and slide was twice the duration, and Kagami found himself gagging on the length, unable to breathe. Saliva poured from the sides of his mouth and though he struggled to contain it, saliva trailed down the side of his jaw and neck.

Finally, his captor removed the gun which was now thoroughly coated in saliva. Kagami's mouth was still connected to the lower ring of the muzzle and Kagami wanted to _die_. Jerking his head back to break the string of spit of, he glared, hyperaware of the saliva cooling on his neck and chin, 'I thought you didn't want anything from me…?'

His voice was embarrassingly hoarse and his throat was crying for water, so he decisively shut up and instead, continued to send death glares at the man. The man chuckled and merely said, 'change of plans.'

Not choosing to elaborate, the man instead continued his violation, using the gun to trail the saliva on his neck back up to his mouth and pushing the gun lightly into his mouth. Knowing that a single pull of the trigger could blow his brains out, Kagami kept himself as still as possible, and though his whole body was singing with anger, he forced himself to deal with it, trembling in rage at the humiliation.

Rubbing Kagami's swollen, spit slicked lips with the gun, he rested it on his face, lightly smacking it onto his face with a few short taps and getting wetness all over Kagami's face and hair. Wrinkling his nose at the wetness, Kagami unconsciously reared back, but kept still when the man's sharp gaze focused on his movement.

Biting his lip, Kagami dutifully stayed still, and the man finally nodded, satisfied. Taking a handkerchief out of his duffel bag, the man wiped almost tenderly at the spit covered Kagami before kissing him chastely and backing away. Kagami had never been so confused.

* * *

If you liked it, pop me a review. If you want to request something, you are more than welcome to do so, but keep in mind that I have a queue. :)


	11. MuraRiko: Confession

Hiyo! I know I've been away for quite a while, but I'm certainly not dead at all! If you've got any more prompts to send in, by all means do! However, please keep a cap on the smut factor since I am seriously deadened by the amount of smut I had to write.

Disclaimer: lol

Pairing: Murasakibara x Riko

Warnings: Fluff, OOC-ness

Thanks so much for requesting this Kumiko-Walker! I had so much fun writing this, so a massive thank you to you! :) Hope this is to your liking!

* * *

Riko stared at the crude looking valentine, half-disgusted, half-amused at how butchered the supposed valentine was. The paper was white, for a thing, and second, parts of it were decorated in oil splatters, presumably from oily fingers, making the paper blotchy and translucent in parts. Not even bothering to look at it, Riko snorted, a short breath escaping through her nose, before she pocketed the paper.

She had thought nothing more of it, thinking that the 'valentine', if you could even call the wonky cut out heart that, was nothing but a joke. However, after a long day of school, Riko finally had the time to unwind. Dropping her bag haphazardly in the walkway, she took off her coat alongside, dropping it onto her bag in a messy heap.

Feeling her muscles aching at just how alert she had been during practise, she rolled her aching muscles, deciding that a shower would be the best option as of now. For a weird reason, Murasakibara of all people had showed up during practise. Knowing that Murasakibara was a formidable opponent to be reckoned with, Riko had childishly risen up to the temptation to prove Seirin as a worthy opponent, meaning that she pushed them harder than ever.

When she was towelling dry her hair, a small pleasant smile draping her lips at how refreshed she felt after the quick shower, her wandering eyes found her phone, and she realized that it had been blinking for the duration of time that she had been home. Picking it up, she thumbed through her phone, a little curious as to why it was making said amount of noise. Realizing that she had more than 50 messages, all from an unknown number, Riko paused, thumb hovering above the screen in indecision, before she finally felt too curious to bear.

Opening up the message, what met her sparked a confused tingle up her spine.

_Received [4:15PM]: did u read it yet riko-chin_

A little confused and horrified at the nickname, she opened a few other messages and frowned at them. They carried on as such:

_Received [4:42PM]: rikooo-chiiiinnnnnn_

_Received [4:43PM]: did u read it_

_Received [5:04PM]: do you acceptr_

_Received [5:07PM]: *accept_

_Received [5:32PM]: riko-chin please answer_

_Received [6:18 PM]: riko-chin_

Most of the messages were similar, on the lines of calling her name, sometimes with extended syllables, and asking ambiguously if she read 'it' yet. _What the hell was it?_ Irritably, Riko threw her phone down onto her bed, flopping down on the mattress alongside it. _Who the hell was sending her weird messages?_

Feeling that she had nothing to lose, Riko picked up her phone, staring at the new message screen, before hesitantly keying in:

_Sent [6:24PM]: Who are you_

The reply was almost instantaneous.

_Received [6:24PM]: its mura-chin_

_Mura-chin?_ Riko pondered over this for a while before her lethargic mind finally connected the dots. Murasakibara? How the hell did he get her number and, heaven forbid, why the hell was he texting her? Frowning, Riko keyed a reply in quick succession.

_Sent [6:25PM]: Why are you texting me_

_Received [6:25PM]: did you read the valentine i sent you_

_Sent [6:25PM]: What valentine_

_Received [6:26PM]: did you not find it i put it in your locker_

Mind hurtling, Riko started, realizing Murasakibara was talking about the misshapen cut-out heart in her locker? Wrinkling her nose, she walked over to her bag and pulled it out, straightening the sides where the valentine had been crumpled alongside her things.

Raising an eyebrow at the offending paper critically, she took time to study it. Shaking her head, Riko did suppose that for a lazy person like Murasakibara, taking time to make a valentine for someone _was _a feat. Opening it up, Riko's expression worsened as she saw what was inside.

_Do you like me Riko-chin?_

_Yes [ ] No [ ]_

Biting her lip, Riko snorted. Really? Maybe she could be endeared by the fact that Murasakibara sent her a white, wonky paper heart for her valentine, but the fact that the writing on the inside curved up and down in wonky lines didn't really appeal to Riko. Sighing, she turned back to her phone, which had been silent for the time for once.

_Sent [6:43PM]: Thank you for making me a valentine, it was sweet_

_Sent [6:44PM]: But I don't think that I want to date just yet_

That was that. For Riko, anyway. She never got a text back, so she assumed that Murasakibara was just too unbothered to say anything back now that she had rejected him. Shrugging to herself at the lack of reply, Riko settled into her chair, opening up her workbooks and starting to work on the questions in them.

The next day, Riko regretted not telling Murasakibara that she really just wasn't that interested in him. Because her legs seemed to want to give out when during morning assembly, Murasakibara had stood, smack bang at the middle of the entrance, holding a sign that said:

_Do you like me, Riko-chin?_

_Yes [ ] Yes [ ]_

Riko rolled her eyes. _Oh. My. God._

The day passed, and the curious and nosey titters surrounded her like bees surrounding honey. Not that she was describing herself as being honey. Because that was just irrational and stuck up, and Riko just wasn't that type of girl. Not really, anyway.

Even though Riko did present her as a tough demanding woman on the court, she was a normal girl that craved normal things. It was too bad, as because of the reputation she gained, she couldn't ever get someone to go out with her. Those who had confessed to her had been disappointed at the fact that she wasn't the demon-girl on court 24/7, which irritated her to no end.

Murasakibara wasn't that bad, was he? Riko reminded herself, a little pathetically at her train of thought. He would accept her for who she was, probably. Riko eyed the titan standing as still as stone in the courtyard, the only thing signifying he was alive was his moving jaw and his hand that was shovelling umaibō into his mouth. Sighing, she was the one who probably wouldn't accept him.

Throughout the day, Riko had hoped with all her heart that Murasakibara would stop causing such a commotion. However, her hope was futile, and Murasakibara was unrelenting as ever. Finally, by the end of the day, Riko was burning up with irritation and anger. Though Murasakibara never said a word, he followed Riko around school whenever she was out of class, until finally, during basketball practise, Riko exploded.

'Why the hell are you following me? I already said no, didn't I? Just please _give up_!' She snarled, quite loudly indeed, which caused Huuga, who was unfortunately in her line of spittle fire, to wince and wipe at his face.

Murasakibara seemed unfazed, probably because he was tall enough to avoid the spittle wave, 'I like you. A lot, Riko-chin.'

Riko scoffed, 'look, I know you like me, but I don't think we're compatible. At least intellect-wise-'

Huuga was looking at Riko with a gaze that contained morbid fascination, and Riko couldn't help but snap, 'what?!'

'Murasakibara-kun is a prodigy. He gets good grades without exerting effort. He has an IQ of like, a hundred and sixty.'

'Wha…?' Riko said, a little surprised at the information, staring at the purple-haired teen with heavy suspicion.

'Yep,' Huuga said, his lips smacking comically on the 'p' sound.

'No way,' Riko snapped, before turning to Murasakibara, making a sound as if ordering him to talk.

Murasakibara shrugged, as if an IQ of 160+ wasn't impressive at all, 'it's true. I was into studying for a period of time and all, but studying is _boring_. Basketball was more appealing, so I took that up instead.'

Shocked at Murasakibara's words, Riko snapped, bewildered and irritated at the waste of supposed talent, 'you're so infuriating! Just…please, leave me alone. I just want to survive high school, okay? This kind of stress,' Riko said, voice hysterical, arms jabbing in Murasakibara's general direction, 'is _not_ what I need.'

Murasakibara's thin brows curved downwards, 'I can totally be attentive if I want to. If you let me try.' Murasakibara's eyes were unusually serious, lacking their usual void colour, eyes vivid and dark. Leaning in, he cradled Riko's cheek in a large hand, and Riko bit back a gasp at how easily his hand cradled the side of her face, and said, 'if you'll have me.'

Riko nodded dreamily. Wait, what? Starting back, Riko glared at Murasakibara before pointing accusingly at the giant who had seemed to have reverted back into his usual lazy state. Blushing, Riko hastily amended, 'look, I'm not promising anything yet. But I guess, I would like to try with you. Try being the keyword.'

Murasakibara paused for a moment, studying her, before huffing and kissing her chastely, a brush of lips on lips, 'alright. Dinner at six tomorrow then. Meet me here after your practise.'

With that, Murasakibara was gone, not even awaiting her reply. Mouth open and gaping, she looked up to realize that everyone was staring at her. Literally everyone. Even the spectators were gaping at the scene with undisguised, sick fascination.

Silence permeated the court, before Huuga smirked and let out a low whistle, '_dude.'_

Riko groaned.

* * *

Please leave a review if you liked this or if you want to request something! :) See you guys next time!


	12. KuroGOM: Regret

I haven't updated in forever! So sorry guys! School has started once again and the IB curriculum has been kicking my ass for the past few weeks! To those who are patiently (or not so patiently) waiting for their prompts, you can just check my list of reviews to see when your request will be done! I do everything in strict order, so go ahead and see where you're on in the list! This one is for vanilla Pen; hopefully this does your prompt justice!

Disclaimer: I own Kuroko no Basket.

Pairing: None

Warning: Be prepared for sad feels.

(If you figured out that I was blatantly lying in the disclaimer, cookie for you, because that was a _hard_ deduction to make. You are this generation's Sherlock Holmes. Woo.)

* * *

Kuroko had a nice life.

He had a lovely wife named Murasamune Sato, a teacher that he had met when teaching at his previous elementary school. When they met, the connection between them was almost instantaneous. Her kind, gentle disposition, as well as his own, had carried the relationship, the gentle ebb of the relationship lasting them for years.

Kuroko's job was stable; though he had changed schools a few times due to the disfavour of his lack of expression, he had finally found a school willing enough to accept him for who he was, and though he didn't have the best income he could have possibly had, the routine of his job soothed him, and the money, though nothing glamorous, meant that he and Sato had nothing to worry about.

He had acquaintances and kept his relationship strong with his family, who were doing well. Nothing, nothing at all was out of the ordinary.

But sometimes, when Kuroko stopped to truly think about his life, he wondered if there ever could have been something more for himself. His mind flitted back to when he was young, where possibilities were huge and his world was still vast. He vividly remembered the push and pull of a basketball between his fingertips, the pressure of the competition and the sweat and the quickened breaths…

But most of all, he missed the comradeship. He missed his friends. He remembered nodding a farewell to them all, lips pulling into a gentle smile, hands forming a wave, but he had never contacted them. They had faded away, like most of his childhood ambitions and dreams. He wondered how they were doing, how their lives were.

It wasn't on purpose, but a familiar face had caught Kuroko's eye. He didn't turn to the sports section often, but as he flipped through the pages half-heartedly, his eyes so happened to pass over the sports headlines, and sure enough, the shocking blue that coloured the man's hair on the spread made him hard not to recognize.

Heart thumping stupidly in his chest, he looked at the picture, the familiar pang of regret washing over him. Seeing the expression on Aomine's face, however, pulled an amused huff out of him. Aomine, though tired and sweaty in the picture, was grinning like a lunatic, ridiculously happy. Kuroko never would have called himself childish, but the strong pulse of jealousy that coursed through him at the sight made him sick.

After this incident, Kuroko tried to refrain from reading or seeing anything that wasn't necessary, afraid that another familiar face would be too much to bear. He had his own life now, for goodness sakes. Teen basketballers and the juvenile disputes they had gotten themselves in were a thing of the past, and Kuroko would've liked to keep it that way.

However, a text that was sent to him a few months later tempted him to consider otherwise:

+81 9945 9831

_The reunion is coming in a few weeks, Tetsuya._

Blood running cold, Kuroko's rusty mind turned back to the time where his old basketball team, the Generation of Miracles, had agreed to meet up in ten years. Now at twenty five, Kuroko couldn't have regretted the said agreement more.

Though he was reluctant to remember, the memory was clear as day. It was funny how the things he wanted to forget were preserved in its entirety, whilst the memories he held closest to him were fading away like dust.

Looking at the simple line on his phone, he chuckled, a little amused at how pretentious and awkward it sounded. As a child, Kuroko hadn't looked past his nose to understand Akashi's real self. Like all of them, the red-haired ace had only been trying to find a place for himself, struggling to hold on to what powerful semblance he could.

He remembered Midorima, trying for an air of self-importance, glancing down at people with disdain colouring his eyes. He recalled Aomine, how his blasé attitude struck even the most patient of people, Momoi mostly. Murasakibara, he thought back to, holding confectionary in his giant, calloused hands with his head in the clouds…Kise was probably the most sophisticated out of them all, despite how airheaded he seemed to all of them.

Those were truly the fun days. Kuroko smiled, nostalgia seeping into him like warmth. Looking down at the simple text on his phone screen, he deliberated for a moment, before deleting it from his inbox.

Closing his eyes, Kuroko shook his head slightly, mouth tight with resolution. The Generation of Miracles were but a mere memory. It didn't do good to dwell on regrets. Kuroko ignored the slight pressure behind his eyelids, before huffing a soundless breath and turning to another page of the magazine, listening to the comforting sizzling sounds of his wife making dinner.

* * *

It's pretty short, but I really like the feel of it. Any of you agree? Diagree? Leave a comment below! :)


	13. KuroAka: Elitism

It's been such a long time since I've posted anything. Gomen! Since I've realized that this ficlet (it's 4000+ words can I still call it a ficlet?) fits a few requests, this is dedicated to Richyou, S3XUYA (I know you're thirsting for lemon but it just didn't come to me oops) and Reality Slap.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Pairing: Kuroko x Akashi

Warning: Choppy plot ahead.

* * *

Akashi scowled, looking at his wristwatch and tapping at the monochrome panel for it to show the time. His carrier was late. His usual carrier called in sick at the last minute, so he had been hastily assigned another one to perform the said job. The weight of his bags made his arms tingle with pain and he shifted them from one arm to the other, annoyance blooming in his features.

Akashi looked at his watch yet again. The walk from the store to the mansion was no more than a few blocks away, but the extended duration of the trip would probably mean more lecturing from his father and worried glances from his mother. His parents hated his request to do something so mundane like grocery shopping. However, Akashi found the menial task a relief to the mentally challenging tasks that littered the day.

At the end of his tether, Akashi sighed, finally deciding to head in the general direction of his home. Since he was silverblooded and had an imposing reputation in courtesy to his father, he was ordered to have a 'bodyguard' on him at all times. Honestly, like a carrier could do anything. He probably could protect the carrier better than the other way around.

Akashi walked on, taking his time. Idly, he glanced across the street, seeing a neatly parked car on the sidewalk that made his usually steady heart skip a beat. It was clear as day that it was an Akashi Corp. car. _What was it doing parked? Did it mean that his father was now sending spies to keep an eye on him?_

Anger flaring, Akashi peered over at the car, trying to make out the profile in the car, but surprisingly finding none. Curiosity peaked, he ventured across the road, hovering awkwardly around the car. A muffled shout from the adjacent alleyway sparked his senses.

Body tensing, Akashi ventured forwards, inconspicuously taking a look at the scene before him. The faces of the attackers were familiar to Akashi. He recognized some of them to be the sons of his father's associates.

Scoffing lightly at how vulgar they were being, Akashi turned to leave, but the bloodied figure beneath their expensive loafers made him start. They were attacking staff members of Akashi Corp. Akashi scowled, brow furrowing. Their actions were definitely an indirect attack against the Akashi company.

Striding silently into the middle of the scene, Akashi spoke, 'it seems like you're having fun.'

The three attackers looked up, indignation and fury at the sudden question, but when they realized who exactly they were up against, they startled, before quickly backing away.

The only foreigner from the midst of the group stuttered, 'w-we're sorry, Akashi-san. We saw your staff misbehaving, so we tried to teach it a lesson.'

Akashi's scowl deepened, before he finally snapped, 'get out.'

The other two attackers had already turned tail and ran, but the foreigner kept his ground.

He seemed not to know how big an influence his heritage had, reiterating his point, 'I'm teaching your slave a lesson. Redbloods should get what they deserve.'

'I want you to_ fucking get out._' Akashi said, voice deadly but smooth like honey.

The foreigner flared, and that was the last thing he did, as Akashi effectively pushed the heel of his palm into the foreigner's chin, feeling a grim satisfaction at the dull crack that reverberated deep into his hand, before pulling back, watching as the blond dropped like a sack of potatoes, whimpering uselessly on the ground.

Hand smarting painfully, he turned his eyes to the redblood who was dusting himself off, seemingly unharmed.

Looking a little warily at the wobbling figure, he was about to ask if the other was okay, when the other replied, seemingly reading his mind, 'I'm fine.'

He was about to walk out of the alleyway under the assumption that the redblood was to follow him, but instead of the sound of footsteps, a heavy thump was heard. Turning back, he looked down in mild irritation to see that the blue-haired man was slumped across the floor in a dead faint.

Maneuvering the bluenet into the car, he drove the remainder half a block home, parking the car down in the garage before scooping the man up into his arms and hefting him into a bridal carry.

Ticked, he walked into the foyer of the mansion, where his mother and father were both situated at, disapproving glances on their faces. However, at sight of the weight in his arms, their looks faltered, and they sighed instead.

Mother glanced at the crimson on the other's face and Akashi's dress shirt, before turning her disapproving gaze towards Father. _Well_, Akashi supposed, _a change for once was nice._

'I told you not to hire it,' Mother complained, gesturing disgustedly at the crimson liquid covering the pair of young adults.

Father deliberated at the mess before him before sighing and nodding grudgingly, 'you were right. We'll send him away.'

Akashi nodded, but he couldn't catch the single syllable as it pushed past his lips, 'no.'

All at once, both his parents' gazes were redirected on him. Akashi huffed, _the change was nice when it lasted._

'What do you mean no?' The woman before Akashi said, an impeccable eyebrow rising upwards to rest on her stretched forehead.

'I like it,' Akashi said simply, gesturing to the bloodied heap in his arms. He wasn't sure why, but he almost immediately took a liking to the other's monotone, calming disposition.

'You can't like it, for heaven's sakes, it's a _redblood_!' Mother hissed, anger creasing her features.

'Well I do,' Akashi said petulantly, unbecoming for both his upbringing and age, before tightening his grip around the unconscious male, as if the two were readied to snatch him away, and making slow progress up to his room.

Upon arrival, he dropped the blue-haired male onto the bed before studying the other's features. Unconscious, the male's lips were parted and a peaceful expression covered his face. One would think he was sleeping if not for the red decorating his body.

Staring down at the prone form, he helplessly stood for a moment, before ringing the bell connected to the kitchens. Almost immediately, his usual assigned kitchen maid was presented before him. However, instead of giving her an order, Akashi surveyed the empty hallway for a moment, double-checking that they were in total privacy, before dragging her into the room with him.

The maid squeaked, before hastily apologizing, even though she had nothing to fear. Akashi waited soundlessly for the blubbering to stop, before gesturing towards the person on his bed.

The maid's eyes widened in confusion, gaping a little soundlessly at the scene before her, and Akashi sighed, 'can you fix it?'

The maid hesitated, before offering a jerky nod.

Akashi scowled, 'can you? Or can you not?'

Seemingly finding her voice again, she gasped, 'y-yes. I can, sir.'

Nodding, Akashi ordered a little awkwardly, 'take what supplies you need from the medical unit. Just say it's under my order.'

The maid nodded, before hurrying out of the room. However, it was not before Akashi stopped her in her tracks with a firm hand on her shoulder. Jolting out of her skin, the maid felt proud that she didn't scream. That would have been utterly disastrous.

'What's your name?' Akashi asked bluntly.

Forgetting her manners, the maid startled, 'what?'

'I'm not going to ask twice,' Akashi's lip curled up subtly. _Was it deaf?_

'My name is Shiho, sir,' She hastened to reply, heart thumping in her chest.

'Hm,' Akashi hummed noncommittedly before waving his hand in a broad gesture, 'you may leave now. Do what you need to.'

Uttering a 'yes sir', the maid left, confusion welling up in her. _What the hell just happened?_

Akashi waited, day after day, for the blue-haired man's awakening. Akashi had learned all that he needed to about the redbloods, about how they were physically weaker than those with silver, but he didn't realize it would take _that_ long for the man to heal. Apparently, redbloods were even weaker than he had assumed.

Finally, Shiho had given him the say that the man had awakened. Akashi felt uncharacteristically uncertain at the news. _What would the other feel upon seeing him?_ Akashi couldn't help but wonder.

After stalling childishly for a few short hours, Akashi summoned the courage to go see the redblood. Reaching the infirmary, Akashi pushed open the door silently, slipping into the sterile room. Surveying the blue-eyed profile before him, Akashi attempted to say something, but there was nothing to say. The other seemed content to keep silent, so Akashi did so as well, sitting himself down in the chair beside the bed.

At long last, the redblood broke the silence, 'thank you.'

Akashi's eyes flew up to meet the blunet's, 'why are you thanking me?'

'Because you saved me,' the blunet replied plainly, face deceptively containing little to no expression.

Akashi fell silent at that, before thinking of a reply a beat late, 'I was protecting the name of my company.'

Kuroko hummed, offering no response, but it felt strangely like he was the one who lost the verbal spar.

Silence reigned for another few moments, before Akashi blurted randomly, 'my father wanted to fire you, but I said no.'

Kuroko's eyes flashed grey for a second in shock and warring amusement, 'did you now.'

Akashi contained the blush rising in his cheeks, 'I did. I don't know why I did that though.'

Kuroko didn't give a response for a while so Akashi was taken off guard when the response finally hit him, 'thank you.'

Akashi whirled his head in the opposite direction, not wanting the other to see the full-fledged blush decorating his face. Embarrassment and fury rising up in him, he stumbled unbecomingly from his seat before leaving the ward without giving the other a response.

The smile the bluenet gave him alongside his gratitude was dazzling. There wasn't even a flash of teeth or a crinkle of the eyes, but the fondness he saw within the other's light blue orbs and the slight quirk of his shapely lips made his heart palpitate in double time.

His footsteps sped up at that thought, parallel to the beat in his heart and the welling of curious emotions, before he finally locked himself in the safety of his own room. Heartbeat thudding in his own ears, Akashi pressed his fingers against the hotness of his cheeks, which still were in permanent bloom across his face.

Taking a few breaths to calm himself down, it was only then that he realized he didn't know anything about the blue-haired enigma. Not even a name. Shamefully, he rang the dinner bell yet again.

'Yes?' Shiho asked bluntly, the hesitance and unfamiliarity worn thin after seeing that Akashi's flawless nature was mostly just a persona. Though Akashi had been sorely offended the first time at being addressed by informal speech and Shiho had been mortified by her slip of tongue, he always caught a peek of fondness within her eyes when she thought he wasn't looking, and therefore let her attitude slide.

However, he tolerance levels were running on low as of now. Seeing the stormy look on his face, Shiho softened, before she let herself in, closing the door behind him. 'You went to see him, didn't you? What happened?'

'I don't know his name,' Akashi said. His voice was unfamiliar and weak in the silence, and Shiho frowned sympathetically.

'Look,' Shiho said, voice atypically grave, 'his name is not mine's to tell. If you want it, you'd have to find out for yourself.'

Frustrated, Akashi groaned, flopping theatrically onto his bed. Containing a laugh, Shiho backed away, knowing that he needed his space to think. However, before she slipped out of Akashi's room, she turned back to regard his slumped form, 'I think you should go back and talk to him. He might not seem the part, but he's extremely grateful for what you did for him. That was very kind of you.'

Akashi merely groaned. He knew that the other was grateful, thank you very much. The man was just _too_ grateful.

Akashi was too embarrassed to put thought into his breakdown and instead, submerged himself in work. Vainly blocking out his father and mother's proud smiles, he focused on getting calculations and terminology correct, aiming for nothing other than full accuracy.

With his sudden spurt of motivation, Akashi found himself restless, more often than not, wanting to go somewhere. Anywhere. Now that he had his 'project' festering in the hospital ward, his parents had banned him from going out, basically keeping him home-prisoned for the entirety of the past two weeks.

Finding this unbearable, Akashi threw on some casual clothes before taking an extra set and walking purposefully towards the infirmary. Upon arrival, however, his irrational anger had leeched out of him, and he found himself hesitant to disturb the redblood.

Knocking on the door cautiously, he waited for a full second before pushing the door open. Poking his head in, Akashi cleared his throat a little awkwardly at what he saw. The man was pliant on the bed, and he seemed vulnerable, spread out for the world to see. However, the sudden quirk of the lips gave away the fact that he was awake.

'How are you?' The man's speech was polite and formal, but unlike the other redblood servants, the words rolled naturally off his tongue, not sounded stilted or awkward in the slightest.

'Fine,' Akashi replied, heaving an inward sigh at how defensive he sounded. Reigning in the disquiet he felt, he continued, 'would you want to leave the house for a while? With me?'

Kuroko's brow furrowed. Akashi distantly realized that it was the only time he had ever seen discomfort on the man's face, 'I don't think that that's a good idea. Your parents would probably send me away again.'

'I'm going out whether you come or not,' Akashi snapped, a little hurt at the other's rejection, but pushing on regardless, 'I'm ordering you to come.'

The bluenet wavered, but in the end merely just shook his head, 'I'm sorry, Akashi-kun.'

Hurt, confused and more than a little conflicted, Akashi turned stiffly on his heel, before marching out resolutely. Almost effortlessly, he slipped out of the house, flipping up his hood, shielding his face. He'd known all the escape routes since he was a child, but he never dared to leave the premises without protection. However, the red blood's rejection gifted him with momentary recklessness, and he hailed a cab to one of the remote areas around town before he could second guess himself.

Once arrived, Akashi couldn't help but gape, all but losing his aloof demeanour immediately. He had only ever heard about the rumours of the club, but the real thing staggered him. He had come here in a sudden fit of determination, but at the sight of the pulsating lights and the drunken shouts, Akashi could feel his resolve wavering.

The driver, though deed done, was slightly nosier than Akashi would have liked. Cocking a brow he jerked his head towards the entrance, asking tactlessly, 'are you not going to go in?'

Akashi forced a laugh, hoping that the sound would façade the expressive sneer on his face. Forcing his tone to reach the borders of casual, Akashi said, lobbing each word out like a stone into a lake, 'yeah. I'm going in soon. It's just a lot to take in.'

Gathering his wits, Akashi remembered what he was here for, before pushing himself in the crowd. With his face hidden under the flashing strobe lights, he swallowed his discomfort in the burn of alcohol, downing a few shots in succession and fully revelling in the burn, before turning, with trepidation, towards the dance floor.

Akashi slipped into unison within the mass, moving, like a droplet of water, pushed and pulled by the lull of the wave. With the buzz in his head, he soon found himself relaxing. A rare smile stretched his face tight, and an almost uncontrollable bout laughter spouted from his lips. All the tension and the uncertainty Akashi felt from second-guessing and deep thought was blown away like the effacement of mist.

Akashi didn't know how long he danced, but a pulse throbbed in the soles of his feet, and he had more or less traversed directly into the heart of the shifting crowd. Backing into someone, the beer he was sipping at slopped messily out of his cup and into his throat, causing him to swallow more than he had hoped to.

Spluttering at the pungent invasion of liquid that seared pervasively at the back of his throat, Akashi bent over, dizzy at the shift in gravity. Luckily, a hand shot out to steady him, and Akashi laughed breathlessly, leaning back and allowing the other's hand to rest on his shoulder as aid. Akashi leant back against the warmth, mumbling out a haste apology and closing his eyes, feeling relatively calmer with someone holding him.

The person wrapped their arms firmly around his waist, and Akashi was about to press closer and maybe even suck at the delectable length of neck presented to him, before he realized who the person was.

Recoiling back, Akashi stumbled out of the man's grasp, slurred objectifications on the tip of his tongue. He demanded to know, 'why the hell are you here?'

'I'm here because I'm your assigned bodyguard, Akashi-san. If I don't follow you I'm probably going to get fired again, regardless of your wishes,' Kuroko said dryly, hands still outstretched to steady him.

Even though he vaguely remembered he was still mad at the other, Akashi found himself leaning into the other's embrace, tucking himself around the man so that he could rest his chin on Kuroko's shoulder.

Uncharacteristically flustered, Kuroko pat Akashi on the head a little awkwardly, unsuccessfully attempting to shuffle them out of the mass of drunken people on the dance floor to no avail. Looking towards the exit and wishing he had the momentary power to transport himself to his intended destination, Kuroko had to resort to staying within the crowd, slowly but steadily pushing their way out by weaving and waving around people, akin a dance.

In the dim glow of the club, Kuroko's light-blue hair was illuminated, an electric hue under the fluorescent lights. Humming, Akashi reached a hand up to fondle the strands, admiring the contrast between the highlighted hair and his own fingers, before pressing his face into the softness and taking a breath, smelling like the slightly salty scent of sweat and peach shampoo.

Kuroko, still fending off the wayward limbs that were blocking his way to his intended destination, fought valiantly, somewhat managing to have overlooked Akashi's actions. However, Akashi then used his tongue to draw a line down to the underside of Kuroko's ear, and Kuroko shivered, starting and jerking away.

Pouting Akashi all but clung on, more stubbornly than before, causing Kuroko to groan in frustration, all the more desperate to get out of the club. However, now that Akashi had a mission in mind, it was almost impossible to stop him from getting what he wanted. Sliding a knee between the other's legs, he ground up rhythmically, kissing wet, open mouthed kisses onto the length of the other's pale neck at the same time, grinning when he felt something jump against his thigh.

Kuroko, now more frustrated than embarrassed, pulled Akashi in, attempting to close the gap between them so that they would be able to slip through the cracks more effectively. Finally, after more clumsy grinding and effortful struggling the two of them escaped from the bundle of dancers, stumbling into cool night air.

Kuroko, now sporting a definite hard on, turned cold, frustrated eyes on Akashi, who was still determined to complete his mission. Draping himself across Kuroko, Akashi continued to grind onto the blunette, grinning deviously at the hardness he felt when he pushed backwards.

'I swear,' Kuroko gritted out, 'if you keep on doing that, I will literally shoot you in the cock.'

Heart jumping at the lewd words, Akashi, laughed, exhilarated in his ability to tilt Kuroko's mood off kilter, 'well, you'd have to be dragging me home like a dead weight if you do that. Frankly, it'd hinder progress.'

Huffing, Kuroko shook his head, muttering, 'how is it possible that you're still so well-spoken with so much alcohol in you?', which Akashi counted as a definite win.

Finally, the two of them escaped out of the crowd, sweaty and panting with exertion. Being led away from the body heat and damp evaporation of sweat within the air, Akashi was unpleasantly sobered, and he leant into Kuroko's firm hold. Even with Akashi clinging on, Kuroko was finally able to wade through the crowd of inebriated dancers, and stumble towards the general direction of the exit.

Outside, the night was cold, and he couldn't help but shiver, miserable as he could feel a headache pounding at the back of his head, almost distantly. Though he felt disconnected from the embarrassment and guilt his sober counterpart would definitely feel, Akashi knew that it would cost him the following day and attached himself to Kuroko with vigour, hoping to be able to convey his feelings through his hug.

Though it was unsure whether or not Kuroko received his non-verbal message, Akashi could feel Kuroko's muscles loosen underneath him, and he vaguely remembered the other talking on the phone. Soothed by the other's voice, Akashi remembered that he had been lured, slowly, into a deep sense of relaxation.

Akashi must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew was that Kuroko was guiding him towards a taxi. Embarrassed at his dependence, he struggled to move his legs, but they merely staggered in an unruly fashion, which caused more harm than good. Cheeks burning, he allowed the other to lug him towards the taxi, before settling down next to him and giving directions to the driver.

Things were quiet, the only sound being the humming of the engine and the occasional twang when a rock hit at the underside of the car. Sleep pulling at Akashi's eyelids, he couldn't help but snuggle towards his companion's warmth, before murmuring a soft abashed, 'sorry.'

Though the other didn't respond, it was obvious that he heard. Akashi thought that the other had started to stroke a hand over his hair during part of the ride, but maybe that was just wishful thinking.

The next day, awakening was not a pleasant thing by far. The first sensation Akashi felt was splitting pain, pulsing hot and thick at the temples, and the second was the cold wave of nausea that dragged and roiled his gut. Stumbling up from the bed, he was grateful he was somewhere familiar, and thankfully located the toilet in time, collapsing in front of the toilet bowl and muscles heaving painfully as he vomited out the alcohol he had consumed the night before.

Shivering, Akashi leant his head against the bowl, allowing the cool porcelain to soothe at the pounding in his head, eyes drifting shut and mind blank. He was dimly aware of someone coming into the room, before there was a rustle of fabric. Though Akashi had his eyes closed, it was obvious that the figure was crouched beside him. With effort, he peeled open his eyelids, blurry image finally focusing and portraying a familiar bluenet.

Shame tugging at him in full force, Akashi chose the easier option, which was to merely grunt, and peer downwards at his vomit. Kuroko, feeling bad for him now, leaned forward to brush hair out of his face and stroke lightly against his back, before saying, 'there are a lot of things I can say, but I'm pretty sure what you need now is an aspirin.'

Grunting his agreement, Akashi looked up at him blearily before ducking down to heave. Kuroko shook his head, giving his back a last, firm pat before straightening himself, 'maybe a bit later then. Would you want for me to come back a little later?'

Urgently, Akashi reached out a shaky hand to tug at the other's trouser leg. It felt juvenile and stupid, like a child needing his mother, and he was about to retract his hand, when Kuroko sat down beside him, eyes radiating endless patience and not a bit of anger. Disappointment…maybe, but not something Akashi wanted to touch upon now.

There was something about the blue-haired male that made Akashi want to please , at the back of his mind, he realized that the answer he was looking for was there in reach, he didn't dwell on it. He was hungover, damn it. He could use some restful sleep. Kuroko's murmurings, Akashi grudgingly admitted, were more than helpful, and in the end, he found himself simmering down, the fits of nausea diminishing before he was finally met with the blissful gift of unconsciousness.

* * *

Leave a review? :)


End file.
